Snapshots
by Wingwyrm
Summary: Wally goes back in time and can't travel back to the future, so he generally just hangs out, steals from villains, and rescues and adopts those among his friends that needed help as children. BirdFlash, Time Travel. Individual TW's in specific chapters.
1. November 11, 2034 - Before

So this is posted on AO3 and the Young Justice AnonMeme. Those versions aren't in chronological order, but since I'm posting in yet another spot, I figured one of these should at least be chronological. All fifty chapters are done, though not beta read, so don't worry about this being put on hiatus or a never ending WIP.

Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>November 11, 2034 - Before<strong>

"Dick, should I pick up anything for supper?"

"No, I have everything we need Wally," Dick appears out of nowhere and stands beside him, twining their finger together. They don't generally celebrate birthdays or other moments in time that can be used against them anymore.

This one is special though. Roy's just gotten out of rehab again, so it's not a birthday dinner for Wally so much as a welcome back for their friend.

"Are you going to take down the pictures before you leave for the Cave?" Wally asks Dick. Dick closes his eyes for a moment and nods slowly.

"Yeah," With a sigh, Dick leans into Wally, "Anything with Lian in it has to put away while he's here. Sorry, I almost forgot."

Looping an arm over Dick's shoulders, Wally rubs his thumb over Dick's bicep, "It's okay." They're quiet for a moment and then Wally muses out loud, "Do you think that the demon brat will babysit for us?"

"Oh geeze no," Dick shakes his head, snorting, "There is no way that Little D is gonna take Irey and Jai again. Irey just about drove him crazy last time and that was after you took her speed away for the night."

"Yeah, I suppose," Wally hums, "Anyone else we can get to babysit? Maybe Don? He's good with the twins."

"He'd better be good with the twins since he is one," Dick scrubs a hand over his face, "Do we have to get them out of the house while Roy's here?"

Wally releases Dick and tucks his hands into his pockets, "You know how he looks at Irey and Jai, Dick. They're about the same age Lian was when she died. I don't want to push him on his first day out of the clinic."

"Right, right. You're right, of course. Sorry Wally."

"Nothing to apologize for, Babe." Wally looks around the living room again, "I'll call Don while you sanitize the photos."

Dick starts towards the wall of photos, taking down the first frame that has a picture of Roy and Wally and Lian smiling out from it, "Do you think he'll be free? It's his last year of high school and I know that I didn't have time to babysit when I was seventeen."

"You were leading the Team when you were seventeen," Wally scrolls to Don Allen on the contact list and taps it. It rings three times and when the standard 'leave a message' starts in, Wally hangs up. "Well shit. Maybe Dawn, then?"

Dick's managed six photos so far and rolls his eyes at his husband, "Really? The grade A student, cheerleader who's extracurriculars involve college courses and saving the world will have time to babysit for us on a Saturday night?"

Wally sighs and agrees, "You're right." He thinks about it for a bit then shrugs, "Conner?" He asks, clearly searching the bottom of the barrel for ideas.

"Conner?" Dick eyeballs Wally suspiciously, "As in Kent or Hawke?"

"I was thinking Kent, actually," Wally shrugs, "Couldn't hurt to ask. Con likes babysitting."

"Tim will kill us if we ruin date night with children." Dick grins slyly then, "You should totally call him and ask."

"You're a mean bastard after my own heart, Richard Grayson-West," Wally chuckles as he pulls up Conner's number.

"Same to you, Wallace Grayson-West."


	2. Fall 1994

**Fall 1994**

Wally slumps down in the chair and sticks his tongue out lazily at the computer in front of him.

It's so damn slow, god. Well, he was complaining about the computers a few months ago when he was still in 2034, so he can't say that his boredom is new.

Thankfully Metropolis, LA, Gotham, and New York have already started to digitize their records. Since Dick has been on him for what seems like his entire life, Wally is more than able to get into forty year old systems and plant all the information about his civilian identity that he wants.

He does make sure to add in a Master's degree in Engineering and another Master's in Chemistry. He'd _like_ to put down all six of his PhD's, but that would be suspicious because he can't claim Harvard or Princeton or Oxford. Those establishments have been running for a long time and they take very good care of their records. He supposes that he'll have to apply to them again and get his PhD's all over again. Not that it'll be hard, but he's only got about three years before he's going to pick up his first daughter.

He's got time though.

Oh! Good, Wally finishes futzing around with his records, opening a bank account as the last thing he needs. Once that's done Wally spends a few minutes hacking around in LuthorCorp's generous Cayman Island accounts, grabbing a few million here and a few million there. The more money that isn't available to Lex Luthor, the better, he thinks. After grabbing up a cool twenty million in total, he spreads it out over twenty-five charities anonymously. He keeps less than twenty thousand for his own bank account. It's best if criminals provide for their own heroes.

Wally, no he is Wallace now, laughs softly to himself. Then he clears all the history of the computer for that afternoon and logs off. He tells the librarian that he's done with the station and leaves.

To the DMV to pick up his 'replacement' driver's licence and then the bank to get his 'replacement' credit cards, debit card, and some cash. It's very easy to fake a stolen wallet in 1994. Good time to travel to, he thinks to himself.

Once he's got his licence he'll pick up a nice, used SUV and head to Gotham. Bruce is nineteen and touring the world trying to learn all the martial arts and detective skills that he can so Gotham is free of Batman at the moment. He'll buy himself a nice little house, not near Crime Alley, and start working his way into Jade's life. He'll be on the lookout for Grace as well.

He has to make sure that he gets to Grace first. As much as Jade had hated her father and the life that she'd had to live as a villain, it was nothing compared to Grace's childhood. So Grace was the first priority, then Jade. Then Roy in Star, himself in Central, back to Gotham for Jason, then Fawcett. If everything worked out, he and his brood would be able to stay in Fawcett after getting Billy and Mary.

He can't promise anything about stable living situation, but it won't be any worse than an army brat's life until around 2007. Geeze, that's thirteen years from now. Five cities in thirteen years is going to be a lot of moving.

He decides that he'll start looking for a permanent house in Fawcett now for when it's time to move there. Maybe he can look into buying land and building the house? That sounds like a fun project actually.

Until then, an apartment for now and a duplex once he starts getting the kids.

Now, to find a dark corner to vanish from...


	3. Summer 1999

**Summer 1999**

Barry Allen sits in the chair that Jay directed him to. He's confused. A lot confused.

Just an hour ago there had been a thunder and lightning storm in Central City and he'd fallen into a pile of chemicals, then he'd been hit with a bolt of lightning through the window, and then some strange man in really dark red had appeared out of nowhere to bring him to this house where he'd met Jay and Joan Garrick. Who he had no idea who they were.

"You too, Velocity, have a seat, rest your feet." Jay gestures to the couch across the living room from before heading towards the kitchen.

Barry twists suddenly, staring at the man and finally taking in all the little details. Good Lord, that really must be... "You're Velocity?" He still can't believe what's going on. "W-What happened? Why did you bring me _here_? Who are these people? Who are you?"

"Calm down, Barry," Velocity smiles and Barry feels himself calming unconsciously. For some weird reason he trusts this 'hero' and he doesn't even know him. "I'm not going to be here long, and you don't need me." The costumed man shrugs his shoulders, "But I think that Jay can help you with your speed."

"What speed?" Barry asks incredulously. He hasn't got any kind of powers, never mind _super-speed_. God, he is late to practically everything in his life. He would definitely know if he had extra speed.

"Look at the clock, Barry," Velocity, _the flipping superhero Velocity_, tells him and so Barry looks at the clock, "Watch the second hand for a bit. Can you see that it's moving really slow?"

"Well, yeah, but that just means that the clock needs a new battery..." Barry trails off as he glances down to his own wristwatch and watches the seconds move by just as slowly. He'd replaced the battery in his watch a month ago. There was no way that it needed to be replaced again. "What the hell?" He mutters to himself.

Jay comes back out of the kitchen with two glasses of water and sits down easily. He's moving the same speed as Velocity and Barry are. Barry's brain kicks into overdrive and he considers the possibilities. If the clocks aren't slow and are actually moving at the correct rate, that means that he does have super speed, just like Velocity. And if the two of them are moving at super speed, if Jay looks like he's moving normally, he must also have super speed.

A grin comes over Jay's face and he beams at Barry, "Did you figure it out? Velocity said that you were quick on your feet."

Barry kind of wants to groan at the cheap pun, but also delights in it. He beams back and asks, "You're the Flash, aren't you? From World War 2?"

"Indeed I am young man," Jay looks to Velocity, "Thanks for bringing him over, Velocity. I think we can handle it from here."

"Great. It's good to see you again Jay, I'll try to stop by more frequently maybe. I might stop by Alan's as well."

"Kent misses you the most, I think," Jay stands and shakes Velocity's hand, "But Joan and me wouldn't say no to seeing more of you."

"Sounds good," Velocity gives Jay a little head bob, kind of like a miniature bow, then turns to Barry and smiles, "I'll see you around Barry." And then he's gone so quick that even with his new super speed Barry doesn't see him leave.

"Jay?" A gentle feminine voice calls down the stairs, "Did Velocity just drop in for a moment?"


	4. Fall 1999

**Fall 1999**

"And you checked on Arty?" Jade scowls at Wallace and he nods. When he'd taken Jade in after she'd run away from Lawrence, he'd made sure to make a stop at the Crock apartment in Gotham and put the fear of Velocity into both Sportsmaster and Tigress. They could train Artemis, but if they went too far, Velocity would go back and take her. After beating the ever living crap out of them.

Wallace doesn't want to change too much and Artemis is content at her home right now. When she needs him, he'll be there for her, but she doesn't need him yet. It helps for her to know that he's waiting in the background ready to rescue her if she ever needs it.

"I did check, Jade," Wallace shifts Grace on his hip. She's only seven, but she's already as big as twelve year old Jade. Wallace knew that it was her Amazonian genes showing through, especially when next to Jade, who isn't very tall at all in part to her mother's genes.

"And she's okay?" Jade tugs on his tee-shirt and Wallace runs a hand over her unruly black hair.

"She's just fine. I even spent an hour talking to her and she's happy, though she misses you. She knows she'll see you again soon though."

"Good." Jade nods sharply. She's trying her best to be bossy, but her insecurities still need some work. Wallace is happy to help her though. He likes little Jade. Better than he liked the future Cheshire, but that's why he was helping her now. To help her be a better person.

Wallace had always been able to tell from how his Cheshire had acted that she'd wanted to be a better person but didn't think she deserved it, or could do it. Growing up the way that she had hadn't helped her either. But he was here now, and he was going to do the best he could by her.

"Daddy?" Grace's voice whispers up from his neck and he cuddles the girl close.

"What's up, Gracie?"

"Is we gonna go to the park now?" Wallace has had the two girls for just about two years now and Grace is finally asking him for things, which makes him happy.

"Of course we are, darling." He holds out his free hand and Jade doesn't hesitated to take it, "We can go right now."


	5. Summer 2005

**Summer 2005**

"So? How's it look?" Jade twirls in the living room in front of the family and Wallace has to stop himself from covering his eyes. The first time he'd seen Cheshire in costume, he'd been fifteen and he hadn't given two thoughts about it.

But he is her father now. God, the costume is a mess of horrible ideas. The loose sleeve. The dangling belt. The miniskirt!

Artemis claps happily at her sister, "I love it!" She jumps off the table and joins Grace in hugging the short woman. Grace towers over all of her siblings at the age of thirteen and is almost as tall as Wallace is and sometimes it makes her uncomfortable, but Wallace does his best to help her overcome her self-consciousness.

Roy is twelve and so he crosses his arms and rolls his eyes, "I guess it's okay." He's pretty put out that he's the only boy, but Wallace has assured him that he won't be for long.

"Is it like the costume I wore in your past, Dad?" Jade saunters across the living room, Grace under one arm and Artemis under the other. Say what you will about Jade, Roy, and Artemis being human, they are now and will continue to be very strong, physically and emotionally. Especially after having lived in the West home for so long.

"Well," Wallace stands up and slowly - for him - circles his eldest daughter, "The green is brighter this time, and there is less black; definitely more hero-y than before. But I'd say you got the length just about right." He must have his 'father' face on, because all three girls giggle and Roy tries to hide a snort under his breath. "Maybe you could change the thigh-highs for a pair of pants? Maybe?" Jade gives him an oppressed teenager look and Wallace backs off humorously, "Just asking, just asking."

"I have this too," Jade passes her sisters off to Wallace and he takes them easily, though he sets them down quick so they can run after Jade. She comes back giggling, Grace and Artemis chasing after her, "Tada!"

... It's a green domino mask. Wallace is... whelmed. "Huh." He had sort of expected it since heroes didn't typically have full face masks and Jade was planning on being a hero, but it's still a bit of a shock to the system to him.

Jade's smile fades and she blinks at him slowly. "You... don't like it?"

A sly grin twists Wallace's lips and he pulls a wrapped box out from under the coffee table. "I think if you want to be called Cheshire, you should have his grin."

With nearly shaking hands, Jade takes the box. She unties the ribbon carefully and then slowly undoes the tape on each fold. Jade has always been meticulous with unwrapping presents and it's a quirk that Wallace finds adorable.

When she lifts the white and red Cheshire mask from the box, her face nearly glows with happiness, "Oh Dad. Oh. Oh my god." She looks at him with wide eyes behind the domino still on her face, "Really? But... only villains wear..."

"You are Cheshire. You are my daughter. You can wear anything you want." Wallace enfolds her in a hug, "Hero, anti-hero, villain, I love you. Be the Cheshire you want to be, dear."

"Hero," Cheshire mutters into his shirt, "I will be a hero."


	6. Spring 2006

**Spring 2006**

Cheshire has taken her mask off, but is still wearing her domino. The tall girl beside her is shifting from foot to foot nervously. Diana slows her flight and lands a few meters away, taking her time to walk up to them. It's not polite to fly directly up to someone; Superman had cautioned her that it makes some people feel inferior and people don't like that, especially men.

"Cheshire," Diana is always more than happy to meet with another female hero since there are few of them that are active, even less that deal with the still new Justice League. And while Cheshire is relatively new to heroing, she is an amazing martial artist and weapons user. "How can I help you?

The other hero had asked for this meeting and Diana is curious as to what Cheshire had to talk about and why this young woman was with her.

"Wonder Woman," Cheshire nods her head in greeting, "I don't mean to spring this on you, but you've heard that the Batman has taken a young partner to train?"

Diana nods slowly. She had heard, and she has indeed even met with Robin once. He is a tiny, adorable child. One who hopefully will do much to soften the ever stern Batman. "I have." She suddenly gets it then, "You wish me to take a young partner as well?"

It is a surprise to Diana that Cheshire would want something like that and even bring the girl to this meeting as they have never talked about this before. Diana is from Themyscira and she has told none of how they train youngsters.

Diana wonders how Cheshire could risk emotionally hurting such a young girl if she refuses.

"This is Grace," Cheshire gestures to the girl, "And so far she has super strength." Grace blushes and Diana smiles at her, hoping to soften the girls unease. "I was hoping that you would take some time and get to know her. She needs training so she can be the best hero she can be and I'd rather she train with you than any other."

"You are protective of this girl, Cheshire?" Cheshire isn't protective of many. Small children, young mothers, and those she is close to seem to be the only ones that she truly cares for. And strangely enough, the Flash.

Grace ducks her head and Cheshire gives a throaty chuckle, "Grace is my sister, Wonder Woman."

All women are sisters in the eyes of an Amazon, but Diana has learned that the women in Man's World do not see their fellow women as such. So she looks between the two and catalogues the similarities. While Cheshire is short and compact, Grace is tall and broad in the shoulders. Both have the darker skin of those from the Asian countries and while Grace's hair is dark red, Cheshire's hair is black. She can see where they could theoretically be biologically related, but they do not share enough features in her opinion.

Cheshire seems to understand what she is looking for and smiles, "Our father adopted us from different families, but we have been sisters for many years."

That would indeed explain it then, Diana thinks. She considers her options and her feelings. She does like Cheshire and want to help her. She does want to show others how she lives her life. She wants someone to learn from her as she learned from her sisters on Themyscira.

But she does not know this Grace and she will not show the Amazon ways to an outsider who could betray her.

"I will think on it," Diana finally concedes. She does not think that she will agree. Grace already has Cheshire to help her.

Before she can turn and leave, Cheshire speaks, "Grace's mother was an Amazon." Diana stops in shock and stares at the tall girl, "I had hoped that I wouldn't have to reveal that to you, but I want you to take this seriously. I love Grace and she wants to be a hero like you and I. Please, just... take some time to get to know her?"

Well, Diana cannot very well leave an Amazon alone in the world. Not that she is alone when Grace has Cheshire on her side, but she is of Diana's people. Cheshire pushes Grace towards Diana and Diana holds out her hand. Grace takes it in a warriors clasp, most likely due to Cheshire's advice, and Diana finally smiles.

"Come Grace. We will speak together."

"O... okay!" The girl is excited and Diana cannot help but smile. So young and hopeful. Perhaps it would not be a bad thing to take on an apprentice.


	7. Summer 2006

Implied past child abuse

* * *

><p><strong>Summer 2006<strong>

Jade leans over her newest little brother's shoulder, "You are obsessed with the Flash, aren't you?"

The eleven year old doesn't flinch as he continues gluing blurry pictures of the red costumed Central City hero to the poster board that Wallace had bought for him. "I'm gonna put this up in my room," He tries to say confidently, "Uncle W said that I could put things on my walls. He said so."

"Yeah, he likes it if you decorate your room," Jade pulls a kitchen chair closer to Wally and sits, one arm resting on the back of Wally's chair, "I've got so many holes in my walls from my poster pushpins that Dad told me he wants to redo my gyprock." She snorts, "It'll probably only take him a few minutes to do my whole room."

Wally doesn't look away from his very important project, but Jade can tell he's interested in what she's saying. "W-what's 'gyprock'?"

Jade isn't sure if it's ironic or not that the kid knows chemistry well enough to become a speedster but doesn't know anything about construction. It probably has to do with his bastard of a father, she decides. Wally was probably supposed to get good marks and studying chem would help with that. Studying construction wouldn't do anything for his grade unless he was doing trade classes.

As far as Jade knows, Wally wasn't in any trade classes in Blue Valley.

"Well," Since he's asked, Jade's going to tell Wally what she knows, "Gyprock is actually a company that sells drywall, which is thick white plasterboard. When you build a house you make the walls with support beams in them, like bones, or ribs." Jade's sure that Dad had said Wally was good with medical stuff too, and by the way he nods and seems to understand, she's remembered right, "Drywall is then placed over the 'bones' of the wall and nailed in place. Once it's up, you paint it and your walls are done."

"So, when you put a pin in the wall, you're putting it in drywall?" Jade nods, "And it's sometimes called gyprock because that's the biggest company that sells it?"

"The most recognized, as least. The two words are pretty much synonymous now," Jade muses, letting her arm drop slowly from the back of Wally's chair to his shoulders. He's a flighty kid - and not just because he's got super speed now - and she knows how to be careful.

"That cool," Wally turns his attention back to his half-finished poster, "Dad swears sometimes when he punches a wall. It's probably because he hit a support beam, right?"

Feeling more than a bit angry, but smothering it so that Wally doesn't see it and think she's angry at him, Jade nods, "Yeah, probably. If you punch gyprock you can punch right through it without really hurting yourself. If your bio dad didn't break through the gyprock, he probably hurt his hand pretty good." Of course, she's talking about someone who's used to punching things, not an average human. No one in her family is average anything.

"Did you know that it's a Flash Fact that the Flash can vibrate his body so fast that he can phase through solid objects?" Wally's eyes brighten and he looks up at Jade, "Of course, nothing is actually 'solid' really since atoms attach on a magnetic level and not a physical level..."

"Whoa there Science," Jade chuckles, "I am not up on physics enough to debate solid matter verses electric and magnetic forces." Wally ducks his head, look ashamed at himself for being too smart. Jade ducks her head down to his level and touches Wally's chin with a gently finger, lifting his face up enough to see into his eyes, "There's nothing to be ashamed of about knowing science, Wally. Science is amazing and you are amazing and I think that you're a good match with each other." She waits for Wally to try and smile and when he does, she smiles back. "Besides, I'm more of a action girl then a thinker girl; I bet that I'll forever be able to kick your butt in agility and flexibility."

She's not lying either. Wallace is forty, has been forty for the last twelve years, and she's way more agile and flexible then him. She's also already on his level in hand to hand combat, but she's not bringing that up with little Wally. Not this soon.

Wally giggles, looks surprised at himself, but then giggles again when Jade doesn't berate him. Serious stuff over, Jade directs their attentions back to the poster on the table. "So, tell me more about the Flash."


	8. Fall 2006

**Fall 2006**

Oliver Queen has a sidekick. Well, okay, let's not go that far, Oliver Queen is training a kid that might be good enough to be a side kick. He'd thought that Roy Harper-West was amazing when he'd seen him in the archery competition a year ago, and he'd asked Mr. West if he could take part in Roy's training and West had agreed.

Then Batman had shown up with his sidekick Robin and Ollie seriously wanted to get Roy on board for his sidekick.

He'd have to think about a code name for him though.

...And get West to agree to him taking Roy into dangerous situations every other night. Ha. That might be the hardest part.

"Hey Roy," Ollie watches the kid restring his bow, "What do you think about superheroes?"

Roy doesn't even look up from what he's doing, "I like 'em." He leans away from his work and eyes it critically.

"You have a favourite?" Ollie is hoping that Roy will say Green Arrow because, obviously, Roy loves archery and GA is an archer. It's only logical.

"Velocity," There is no hesitation in Roy's answer, "Oh, and Cheshire and Wonder Girl."

Well. Ollie hadn't expected that. Okay, so Roy was thirteen, so he could see him liking the young Wonder Girl and Cheshire, who wore a freaking mini skirt, but Velocity? The superhero so fast that no one had actually seen him? Or her. Really, it could be either.

"Velocity? Really?" Ollie flinches at the plaintive whine in his voice, "Why him?"

"Duh," Roy rolls his eyes, "Because he's awesome. He's so fast that he could probably lap himself running around the earth."

"Do you think that he helped with the quake in Bialya last year?" Ollie has been wondering about that. Too few people had died, even with Superman, Wonder Woman, and the Flash helping rescue people. There had been reports from civilians about being rescued so fast they hadn't even realized it.

"Yeah, he was there." Roy sounds so certain that a suspicious feeling rises up in Ollie's chest.

"How do you know?" He asks, trying to be nonchalant about his question. Ollie's not sure that Roy knows anything or not and he's trying hard to convince himself that Roy only _thinks_ he knows about Velocity, but he can't quite do that.

Ollie's not stupid.

"What else could he have done?" Roy shrugs, " Velocity's the best hero ever, and the kindest, and the smartest, and the nicest."

"You've met him?" Ollie pitches his voice so that he sounds curious, but not pushy.

"Obviously," Roy snorts, "I've helped research with Artemis and Wally. His central location with the most saves is Fawcett, though he's fairly present in Central, Keystone, Star, Gotham, and LA too."

"But you've met him." Ollie is stuck on that. His little could-be sidekick has _met_ Velocity.

"He's a good guy," Roy shrugs again, "It's not like he won't take the time to say hi if you ask."

Well. Now Ollie had insider information to the betting pool that the Justice League had set up. He wonders if anyone _had_ ever just asked Velocity to stop for a moment and talk. It seems unlikely.

But he'd make a bundle of cash off the other heroes if he could get a little more info from Roy! "So, what does Velocity look like?"


	9. Spring 2007

Implied/referenced child abuse

* * *

><p><strong>Spring 2007<strong>

"Jason," Wallace whispers down the alley and the seven year old boy crawls out of the box he's been hiding in, "Are you alright?"

"I dunno," Jason's head hangs low, but the rest of his body language screams bravado defiance. Wallace wants to chuckle at his posturing, but doesn't dare in case Jason takes his laughter as an insult.

He'd made sure to meet Jason a year previous to this and get to know the boy so that Jason trusted him and now it's time to make the offer. Willis Todd is in prison and Jade has confirmed that Catherine Todd is flying high in her bathroom.

"Jason, I brought Roy and Wally with me," Wallace gestures for Roy and Wally to come out of the shadows and they do, slowly like he'd taught them, "Do you remember them?"

A furtive glance at the two red heads make Jason smile a little, then his face twists with envy and sadness, "Yeah, I remember. Hi Roy, Wally."

"Hey little man," Roy had turned fourteen a few months ago and Wally is twelve, but neither of them are very tall. Roy still hasn't hit his first major growth spurt, though he will soon, and Wallace has only had one year with Wally to try and get him to a healthy place for his development.

"Hi Jason!" Wally is so happy to meet a potential new brother. Right now it's three girls verses two boys and though Jade has moved out, she stays close enough that it doesn't feel like she's really gone. "W said that he was gonna ask you today!"

"Ask me what?" Jason sounds cautious, but hopeful and Wallace grins.

"I figured that maybe it was time to ask if you wanted to come home with me and my brood." Wallace shrugs a shoulder, "I've had five kids badgering me to add you to the family for months." Jason's expession twists, emotions flying over his face and Wallace can see hope, then astonishment, then anger and before Jason can accuse him of anything like only wanting him because he's being pressure by his other children, Wallace continues, "Ever since I told them that I wanted to bring you home."

Jason's face goes blank then his eyes light up. "You, you want to take me home?" Jason knows Wallace, knows that Wallace is a good guy, knows he's a hero. Knows he is a good _man_.

"Yeah, I do kid." Wallace holds out a hand and a second later, Roy's hand thrusts out as well. "Do you want to come home?"

It took all of two seconds before Jason grabs both extended hands and throws himself at the group before him. "Yes," The word is muffled in Wallace's shirt, but all three red heads hear it.


	10. Summer 2007

**Summer 2007**

Velocity searches the city since he's the fastest. He's been training Kid Flash for a few months now and the Kid knows a few tricks, but he's still growing into his powers.

"Got'cha," Velocity grabs the Flash's uniform by the scruff of the neck like a mother cat lifting a kitten and hauls the man to the edge of the city and drops him in front of Kid Flash before zipping away.

"Thank you~!" Kid Flash calls after him, throwing his voice into the Speed Force so that Velocity doesn't miss it. Then he turns back to the Flash and grins really big, "Hi!" He waves and bounces in one spot.

Flash isn't really used to Velocity appearing and doing something and then vanishing before he can talk to the man, but it's not an unusual occurrence. Absently he wonders what Velocity is worried about him finding out.

"Hey kid, I'm the Flash. It's good to meet you," Flash holds out his hand and they shake. Kid Flash bounces even more, grinning so wide it take up most of his visible face. "Any idea as to why Velocity arranged this met?"

"I'mKidFlashand I'myourbiggestfan, ohmygod I actually get to meet you!" Flash adjusts his speed so that the kid, Kid Flash apparently, is speaking slow enough for him to understand. It's not often that Flash has to speed up to interact with people, he's used to slowing down.

"Huh." Flash can safely say that he's never wanted a sidekick. He doesn't think he can handle the responsibility of a child in the field with him. He's going to have a hard time arguing it with Velocity though. First he'll have to catch the man and second, Velocity was right about taking him to Jay's. Velocity's been right about a lot of things. "So he wants me to take you on?"

There are almost literally stars in Kid Flash's eyes as he nods, "Yeah. Yes, I mean, he said that it'll be good for me."

Sighing and taking a seat, gesturing for Kid Flash to do the same, Flash shakes his head. He isn't sure why Velocity thinks that he'll be good for this kid, but he does have some questions. Hopefully the Kid will have some answers. "Obviously all three of us are speedsters, but do you know why he doesn't take you as his apprentice himself?"

Kid bows his head and looks away before stiffening his spine and looking Flash directly in the eyes with false bravado, "I'm too slow to keep up with Velocity," He says firmly, "He told me that I'll get faster as I get older, but I'm still a kid." Then he smiles, "And I... maybe asked him for you?"

Flash snorts out a laugh, "What, like for Christmas?"

A flush builds, crawling up Kid's face from his neck and he shrugs sheepishly, "... maybe?"

Flash doesn't know which thing to address first. The fact that Kid had asked for a person for Christmas, the fact that he knew Velocity well enough to treat him like Santa, the fact that Velocity had actually delivered, or the fact that the Kid is ridiculously adorable when he blushes.

He decides not to mention the adorableness. He doesn't know the Kid well enough to pull that teasing joke off yet.

Stopping and considering what he's just thought, Flash kind of wants to bury his face in his hands. He's already thinking about getting to know the Kid well enough to tease him. That means that his subconscious is weighing in and he wants to keep the Kid around.

Damn it.

Well, at least there are other mentors before him. The rest of the JL don't have a leg to stand on to call him on his perceived rashness this time.


	11. Fall 2007

**Fall 2007**

Oliver Queen cocks his head to the side and stares at the two identical kids in front of him. "...What?"

Wallace frowns, "Listen, I know that you were relieved when you found Roy after he'd been kidnapped, but you didn't actually find him. Roy," Wallace wraps an arm around his newest son, "was planted as your partner. When he came home, I contacted Velocity who grabbed up Cheshire and Wonder Girl and they went hunting. They brought Roy back home and now they are twins."

"...What?"

The Roy who has what's left of his right arm bandaged just above the elbow frowns and tucks himself closer to Wallace, who wraps his other arm around him, "I was cloned. But that doesn't make Roy not a person. We decided that we're twins."

Wallace nods seriously, "So, while Roy will work with you and get his own experiences, Roy is coming back home with me until his arm heals."

"...I'm still confused." Oliver shakes his head, "There... was _one_ Roy and now there are... two?"

Roy steps away from Wallace, towards Oliver, "Yeah. So when Roy heals up and gets his new arm, he'll join us on patrol. I mean, you signed that contract with Dad about taking 'Roy Harper-West' as your partner. There isn't anything that would stop you from training both of us."

"New arm?" A look of suspicion clouds Oliver's face and he continues, "What do you mean, a new arm?"

With a soft laugh while keeping a comforting hold on Roy, Wallace expands for Oliver's sake, "Velocity and Cheshire have some contacts that they've gotten hold of that are willing to build a mechanical arm for Roy. It should only take a two or three months before he's ready to go back out with you and Roy."

Oliver's frown doesn't lessen, though it does change as he whines out, "So now I have to deal with identical twins with the same name? What about your hero name?" Oliver asks the Roy standing closest to him, "Are you going to change it to something else? Since Speedy is out of commission for a while?"

"No." Roy snorts, "Just imagine the fun confusion of our enemies when they have to deal with an archer that seems like he can replicate, or teleport himself. Two Roy's, two Speedy's, no waiting."


	12. Later Fall 2007

**Fall 2007**

Jim, which is the name that he'd been told was his, sits at the kitchen table, surrounded by the chaos of too many children to reliably keep count of. There are two girls, he can pick that out. A small Asian looking blond and a tall Asian looking red head. He also knows Roy and Roy. Hard not to considering that he's supposed to be an aged up version of them. And one or two small, dark haired boys are running round. They're about the same size and age and he hasn't seen them side by side, so there could be two. He thinks that there are two because one is wearing a ratty white tee shirt and the other is wearing a red hoodie. Though he could be wrong and it could be one boy randomly wearing and not wearing a hoodie. And finally there's a red headed boy with a shock a freckles across his nose.

The only reason Jim even knows all of this is that he's been trained to notice shit. He's in a bit of a shocked state, but he still has eyes thank you very much.

"How are you doing?" The eldest in the house, Wallace West, is a forty year old red head who doesn't seem bothered by all the mess and confusion in his house. Not that he'd seemed particularly bothered by finding out that his son had been cloned twice and that one of them was a twenty year old man.

"Uhm." Jim doesn't know what to say. He's just found out that his entire life is a fucking lie. And he apparently has twin young brothers. Mostly because Roy and West decided that the clones would be considered brothers.

His name isn't even Jim. What the hell.

West reaches out and lays a hand over his, "I know that this is difficult..."

"Oh," Jim scoffs, "So you've been cloned before and found out you aren't your own person?"

"Well," West shrugs, "No, but this has happened before." Suddenly there is silence in the kitchen and then a mad rush by all the children to find seats. Jim is wary about this. Why exactly are the kids so interested in this moment? They'd been perfectly happy doing their own thing until now.

"What do you mean?"

West leans forward rests his elbows on the table, "See, this is a long, interesting, and sometimes unbelievable story, which is why the kids love hearing it," He waves at the children idly, "But I always tell my family the truth." Jim frowns and waits. He can think of some pretty impossible things - like being a fucking clone - so he doesn't think anything West tells him will surprise him. "I'm from the year 2034."

"Bullshit." The word is out before Jim even thinks about it.

"Watch your language," West gently reprimands him, "And it's true. That's how I knew that Roy was still missing, even though Roy was at home. That's how I knew to find you. In fact, if you need more proof, you could do a DNA test with Wally and me." Jim looks over the children trying to tell which of them is Wally and then the little red head with freckles waves his hand.

"That's me! Don't I grow up awesome?!" He's so excited that he's literally vibrating so fast he's blurry. Jim looks back to West and raises an eyebrow.

In return, West holds up and hand and it starts vibrating just as fast as the kid.

Oh.

Well. That doesn't prove anything, really. "So you both have super speed. That doesn't mean that you're the same person. Or that you come from the future."

"You're right, it doesn't. But you have the lab at Cadmus that you can test our DNA against each other, to start with." West shrugs and brings his hand back down. "Anyway, do you want the rest of the story?"

"Yes!" Seven voices say the word and it's so loud it sounds like one person shouting.

A mild look of 'restrain yourselves' comes from West and all seven kids quiet down, abashed. "Jim? Did you want me to continue?"

Fuck it all. Of course he did. If this was true, he wanted to know everything. "Yeah. Tell me the rest."


	13. Winter 2007

**Winter 2007**

Kent Nelson heaves a sigh as he takes the Helmet of Fate off and tucks it under his arm, "Well, that should be everything for all three of them." He looks towards Wallace, "Each of them had a command phrase, but I've cleared that away. I've also stabilized Jim." Kent clasps the twenty year old on the shoulder, "He'll live a long, natural life instead of collapsing around the physical age of thirty."

"Thanks Kent," Wallace smiles, "I'm glad that you still pick up my calls."

"For you, Wally? Always," Kent takes the cane that Grace had been holding for him, "I'm always happy to see you and your family."

"Good, because Jade should be home in an hour or so for supper and she wanted to see you before you go," Wallace holds out his arm and Kent steadies himself with it as they move from the centre of the cleared out living room while Wally, Artemis, and Grace put the furniture back.

Kent chuckles lightly, "Are you holding me hostage for Cheshire, then?"

"Just until supper," Wallace grins, leading the older man to the couch that Grace had easily moved, "You should get more home cooked meals, Kent," He says, "And it's the least of what I owe you."

"Oh, no Wally, I won't take payment for this," Kent waves a hand at the three red heads huddled together in one corner, whispering to each other, "This is just another wrong that needed to be fixed and I am more than happy to do so."

"It's more than that," Wallace sits down next to the magician, "What you've prevented today is pretty much an alien invasion in four years."

Eyebrows rise and Kent leans back, surprise on his face, "Well." He considers the boys in the corner again, "Just for that little piece of magic I did? That was hardly anything."

"To you, it may have been nothing, but believe me Kent, to those boys, and my family, and the world, you did something pretty damn major." Wallace sighs, relief clear on his face, "The world will probably, hopefully, never know. But we here? We know."

A soft look comes over Kent's face and he takes in all the children milling around the room. "Well, I'm happy to help Wally, you know that. And I'm glad that I could convince Nabu to help as well."

Wallace cocks his head to the side and he hums under his breath, "How does that work anyway? I know that Nabu is a Lord of Order, but what does that make you?"

"Technically? As myself I am a Host. When I put on the Helmet of Fate and become Dr. Fate, the combination of my body and Nabu's consciousness and magic make up the Hand." Kent handles the gleaming Helmet and it's eyes glow for a moment before Kent shakes his head, "No Nabu, I'm not giving away secrets, I'm instructing someone who needs to know." The eyes of the Helmet glow again and Kent rolls his eyes as he huffs a little before looking to Wallace, "I'm one hundred and three years old and I'm still getting shit from a five millennium old ghost about who deserves to know what."

Wallace laughs, "Well, Nabu can just deal with you telling me because I'll need to know it soon."

"You just moved to Fawcett City Wally, are you moving again to pick up another kid?" Kent is the first and only adult, because in Wallace's mind, Jim doesn't quite count as an adult being as he's one of Wallace's sons, that Wallace has told his entire story to. Kent understands that Wallace needs adult companionship sometimes and he knows the story of how his death affected Wallace when he was young.

He also knows most of Wallace's plans.

"No," Wallace shakes his head and smiles wryly, "I've already picked him up. He's sleeping now, but he's already visited the Rock of Eternity."

Kent sits up straight as though someone had pressed a cattle prod to him, "Shazam has a new Host?" He eyeballs Wallace intently, "Why haven't you told me this before?"

Chuckling ruefully, Wallace rubs the back of his head, "Well... I did?" Kent gives him the stink eye and Wallace laughs again, "Remember Captain Marvel? Yeah, that's Billy."

The magician blinks several times before he frowns, "Wait, isn't Captain Marvel supposed to be a young boy who can change into..." Realization dawns on Kent and he takes a deep breath, "Oh my god. Why would Shazam make a boy that young his Host?"

Wallace grimaces, "Teth Adam," He tells the older man, "Billy was the best option Shazam found and Teth Adam was a few years early."

"So, that fight with Superman and Marvel earlier this year wasn't just a match fight between the two of them?" Kent looks somewhere between relieved that it wasn't a match fight and upset that Black Adam had come back to Earth.

"No," Wallace affirms softly. He sits back in his chair, "I'll tell you what I know while we wait for Jade to get home."


	14. Spring 2008

Implied/referenced past child abuse

* * *

><p><strong>Spring 2008<strong>

"So, my wife wants me to bring you to dinner," Barry mentions as he and the Kid are booking Trickster in the police station.

"Uh, wouldn't that mean that you'd have to tell me your secret ID?" the Kid raises an eyebrow at Barry and Barry rubs the back of his head.

"Well, I've actually been wanting to do that for a while. I was hoping that you'd trust me too."

"Oh, no, wait, Flash, I totally trust you! Believe me, if Dad hadn't told me to wait until you were ready, I totally would have told you the first time we met!"

"Well, then we aughta get going so that I can take you home. Do you need to call someone?"

Kid Flash's brow furrows under his mask and he frowns, "I suppose that I better tell Dad that I'll be at your place for supper so he doesn't worry, yeah."

Barry slings an arm over Kid's shoulder and leads him out of the station, "You can call from my house if you'd like?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Kid grins. "You gonna lead the way?"

"Guess I'd better," Barry laughs and takes off at a speed that the Kid can follow. Kid is right behind him, and Barry circles the city twice before ending up in his backyard. Kid stops right beside him and looks over the house curiously.

"So. This is you?" Barry is pretty sure that the Kid isn't impressed with his single story blue collar house. Well, he could be impressed, but given that Kid's mentioned that his house has three floors and he owns lots of expensive toys, he thinks Kid is probably white collar and Barry is decidedly not.

"Yep," Barry leads Kid into the house, calling out, "Iris, I'm home and the Kid is with me!"

"I'm just setting the table, Barry," Iris calls back. Barry grins at the Kid and pulls back his cowl.

"My name is Barry Allen, and that's my wife, Iris." Barry leans against the island in the kitchen and the Kid fingers his own headgear nervously. "Don't worry, Kid, Iris won't say anything."

"I, uh, I know. I'm just," Kid sighs and looks at the door as Iris enters the kitchen from the dining room. "I'm just nervous."

"You don't have to be nervous, Kid," Iris smiles and the Kid cocks his head to the side, frowning as he studies her.

"Huh." Kid murmurs, "You... look familiar," he says softly.

"Well," Iris brushes a strand of red hair out of her face, "I'm a news anchor for GBS?" She offers.

"No, I mean, your smile. It's... I know that smile." Kid licks his lips and reaches up to his goggles, pulling them completely off, showing his bright green eyes, "And I think I have your eyes?" He sounds confused and Barry is too. How could the Kid have Iris' eyes? Iris hasn't ever been pregnant. But Barry has to admit that the Kid's eyes and Iris' eyes do match; the shape and curve, as well as the colour.

Before Iris can say anything else, the Kid whips off his mask, showing his full face. Iris stops breathing and the Kid bites his lip before speaking, "My name is Wally West."

"W-Wally?" The broken word comes from Iris and she sags, her knees going weak. Barry catches her easily and Iris can't stop staring, "But- Wally- he was declared a runaway two years ago when my sister-in-law died."

"Wait, your nephew Wally?" Barry blinks several times, eyes darting from his wife to his sidekick and back again.

"Who- who was your mother?" Barry helps Iris to one of the island stools and she sits. She puts her shaking hands on the counter but doesn't take her eyes off of Wally.

Wally steps closer, his face white, "Her name was Mary. I didn't run away, Father killed her driving drunk. He started hitting me. Velocity rescued me; took me to my Dad."

"Oh god," Iris surges to her feet and lunges at Wally, enfolding him in her arms, "Wally! Oh god, you're alive!" Wally's arms come up tentatively, hugging Iris back. "Oh Wally, I thought you were dead," Iris starts to cry, "I was so worried that I'd get a phone call from the police, oh god."

"It's okay Mrs. Flash, I'm okay," Wally pats her on the back gently, wide eyes staring at Barry as though asking silently for help. Apparently Wally isn't good with crying women. Well, Barry thinks, he'll learn.

Oh. A smile comes over Barry's face unconsciously, his sidekick is his nephew. That's... kinda awesome.


	15. Later Spring 2008

**Spring 2008**

"So, sidekicks unite, am I right?" Kid Flash, the Flash's partner, sprawled in one of the chairs in Mount Justice. The only reason that all of the sidekicks are in one place at once is because the heroes are clearing out the mountain. They'd decided to move and with nothing else to do, the kids are hanging out in what appears to double as meeting room and living room.

"I suppose," Athena, partnered with Black Canary, is investigating the tiny crevasses of the room that could have hidden secrets in them.

Wonder Girl and one of the two Speedy's are doing their best to not laugh at Superman, who'd been told by Batman that his help wasn't needed for the delicate equipment, and so is watching the sidekicks. Mostly to make sure that Robin and Kid Flash don't start taking something important apart for fun.

"So, uh, I don't think I've met you all?" Superman looks uncomfortable and though Robin doesn't seem in a rush to help him out, Kid Flash grins, zips over and takes his hand, leading him back to the couches that are still available.

"Nope! You know me, I'm Kid Flash and I'm thirteen! My mentor is the Flash. Best hero ever!" Kid Flash crows loudly. "I love _science_ and have super speed! But I don't think you've met Athena or the Speedy's."

"Shut your face, Kid Mouth," Athena glares, though Superman does notice that it's not malicious in any way, "I'm Athena, I'm thirteen and Black Canary is teaching me martial arts. And she can kick Flash's butt!"

"Well, she can certainly kick Green Arrow's ass," Speedy snorts, "I've seen them spar and GA's got nothing on Canary."

"Language Speedy, or I'll tattle." Wonder Girl pokes Speedy in the arm. It thumps like flesh hitting metal instead of skin and Superman is reminded that Green Arrow had said that one of his students had a mechanical arm.

"Fine, whatever," Speedy sighs and turns to look at the Man of Steel, "I guess that since we're apparently doing this, I'm Speedy and that is my twin, also named Speedy," The Speedy leaning against the wall seemingly ignoring everyone gives a little wave before going back to ignoring them, "We're fifteen and GA doesn't have a lot to teach us about anything anymore."

Robin takes his turn then, "I'm Robin and Batman is my mentor! I'm not allowed to tell you how old I am."

"That's fine," Kid Flash appears at Robin's elbow, "No one has to do this, we're just talking. No means no, doesn't matter what, where, when, who, or why." Robin seems to relax slightly at being allowed to keep his secrets and everyone turns to the stoic boy sitting in a lotus position on the floor.

"I am Aqualad and Aquaman is my mentor. I am fifteen years old." Aqualad opens his eyes and looks around the room, "I have the ability to control water and some small talent in sorcery."

Kid Flash opens his mouth to say something but Speedy dings him in the back of the head with a paper ball. "We don't antagonize our allies, Kid." Kid Flash throws a hurt look in Speedy's direction, but nods. Sullenly.

"And I," the tallest of the teenagers bounces in her seat, "am Wonder Girl! I have super strength and am nearly invulnerable to physical damage." She grins widely, "And Diana thinks that I might be able to fly soon! No one thought I'd be able to, but with all my visits to Themyscira we think that it could be kicking my Amazon genes into high gear."

"That's very cool," Superman says. He likes flying, it's fun. "If you do learn to fly, who would be the first person you take up with you?" It's sort of a personal question, but Superman is a curious person. If Wonder Girl doesn't want to answer, he's fine with that.

The girl lowers her face and a soft look comes into her eyes, "I'll take my Dad. None of this would have happened for me without him."

Speedy wraps his metal arm around Wonder Girl's shoulders and draws her in for a hug while Kid Flash, Athena, and Speedy all nod understandingly. Superman wonders how they know each other, but that question is too personal even for him to ask.


	16. Summer 2008

**Summer 2008**

"Dad!" Billy, in his Captain Marvel body, lands in the back yard and slams into Wallace, hugging him tight, "Dad, Superman's here to see you!"

"Yes," Wallace breathes the word out, his ribs protesting his son's treatment of them, "I can see that. Ribs, Billy. I need them."

"Right! Sorry! Of course." Billy lets Wallace go, moving to stand beside him and throwing a heavy arm over Wallace's shoulders, "Dad, this is Superman."

Superman is always impressive, though he looks a little flabbergasted at Wallace. "Uh, hello Mr. West."

"Hello Superman," Wallace holds out his hand and Superman takes it, shaking it very gently. "I see you've brought a few friends?"

"Well," Superman looks sheepish for a millisecond before smiling ruefully, "After meeting all the apprentices," Wallace can see how Superman makes the effort to not say 'sidekick', "We got to talking and Kid Flash may have said something about who he was close to."

"Oh really?" Wallace gives Wally, who's standing next to the Flash, a raised eyebrow, "Close to, or related to?"

Wally grins sheepishly, shoulders up and eyes wide, "I didn't mean for anyone to overhear it. I was talking to Billy and... something might have slipped out?"

"More than something," Wallace mutters as he looks over Wonder Woman, Black Canary, and Flash. "So, hello. I'm Wallace West. Was there something in particular that you wanted to speak to me about?"

"You are also the father of Cheshire, are you not?" Wonder Woman asks, first. Standing beside her, Grace ducks her head and mouths 'Sorry' at him.

"Yes," Wallace had always known that people, specifically those in the Justice League, would figure out that he's raising quite a few of the up and coming superheroes. He is prepared for it.

"So you have _five_ kids who are superheroes?" Flash looks incredulous, "That is a crazy amount of kids, never mind them all being heroes!"

"I have ten children," Wallace absolutely does not smirk at the looks on the grown heroes faces, "And only one that is not actively superheroing at this time."

"Holy Geeze," Flash rubs the back of his cowl, "That's... a lot of worry."

"Well, I only truly worry for my two eldest. The others all have mentors." Wallace gives each of the adults a stern glare, "Who are all willing to do anything it takes to keep their partners alive. Right?"

Black Canary looks like she wants to say something, but hesitates. She looks around at the children, then to Wallace, then to the superheroes. She seems to come to a decision and nods slowly, "Athena is always my priority when she is with me."

"Same here," Flash nods quickly, "Kid is totally my number one."

Superman quirks a smile, "I don't have much to worry about with Billy, but I do tend to be a little more vigilant when he's with me."

"I must agree with Superman," Wonder Woman puts a hand on Grace's shoulders, "Nike is nearly as invulnerable as I am, but as she is still a child, I do look first to keep her safe above other concerns."

"And that's all I want of you," Wallace's smile relaxes and he gestures to the house, "Are you all busy, or can I offer you a drink?"


	17. Fall 2008

**Fall 2008**

"Hey, did you know that I can share my powers!" Billy races through the kitchen and living room, clambering up Wallace's legs and into his lap on the couch, "I gave some to Mary!"

"That's really cool Billy," Wallace smiles at his youngest son as his absently puts down the _Fawcett Courant_, "What are the powers you gave her?"

Wiggling with excitement, Billy is joined by Mary in Wallace's lap, "I can fly!" Mary exclaims, "And I'm really strong, and fast! And all I have'ta say is SHA-!"

Billy claps a hand over Mary's mouth before she can finish the word and she looks at him, confused. "You can't say it inside, Mary. I blew up all the lights in the living room when I showed Dad the first time."

Pouting, Mary crosses her arms but reluctantly nods in agreement. When her mouth is freed she turns to Wallace, "Can we go outside and then I can show you?"

Laughing, Wallace nods, lifting the twins as he stands, one under each arm. They shriek with joy as he goes twice as fast as an Olympic runner to the backyard. He sees Grace in a pair of cut-off jeans and belly shirt lounging on a towel in the sun and calls out, "Catch, Gracie!"

Grace flails a little, but easily catches her younger siblings, "Holy moly Dad! You need to give me a little more warning!" But she's laughing and letting Billy and Mary crawl all over her, tickling them wherever she can.

Wallace is just amused that Billy's version of swearing seems to be catching on with his siblings. A ping from his phone makes him check his messages. Wally reports that Barry's done with his Saturday training so Wallace texts him he can either run home or take a Zeta to Fawcett. Or he can pick Wally up, if he wants.

Wally has trouble breaking the sound barrier, but Wallace can circle the entire world in six seconds or less if he really wants to. Grabbing Wally from Central and bringing him home to Fawcett wouldn't take hardly a second even if Wallace wasn't rushing.

And the look on Barry's face when Wally just up and disappears is always good for a chuckle too.

Wally texts that he'll Zeta to Star and visit the Roys before they all come home. Wallace is fine with that and texts him to have fun and be safe.

"Dad! Dad, watch!" Mary's excitement makes Wallace look up from his phone. Mary is standing on the grass in the Wonder Woman pose and he nods to her that he's paying attention before she raises a fist and yells out, "SHAZAM!"

Thunder rolls through the nearly cloudless sky and lightning strikes. Wallace has to stop himself as he sees it head straight for his daughter because he knows that it's not going to hurt her, but he still worries. And it's hard to watch it in slow motion as it comes down and envelopes her. It arcs from Mary to Billy and a second later, Mary is a twenty-five year old woman in a bright red leotard with a pair of yellow short shorts and Billy is a twenty-five year old man in a red uniform and white cape and Wallace couldn't be prouder of them.

Grace tackles Mary Marvel with a cackle and the two girls go down in a furious roll of tickling. "You're still my baby sister, Mary! Just 'cause you look older now don't mean that I can't get you!" Grace calls out, pinning Mary to the ground. Mary shrieks with laughter and Captain Marvel dives into the fray.

Wallace watches with a keen eye to make sure that no one gets a bloody, or broken, nose by accident and can't help feeling content. These are his children and he loves them so much. He's so happy that they're happy.


	18. Spring 2009

Implied/referenced drug use

* * *

><p><strong>Spring 2009<strong>

"Dad?" Roy's voice is soft, like he doesn't want to wake Wallace up, but Wallace is a light sleeper. He rolls to the edge of the bed and sees Roy peeking in through a crack in the doorway.

"Hey Roy, what's wrong?" Wallace keeps his voice soft to match Roy and sits up, swinging his legs over the side of his bed. "How did patrol with Queen go?"

"Uh," Roy sneaks into the bedroom, closes the door, and stands there, shuffling his feet. "N- not good?"

Leveraging himself to his feet, Wallace crosses the room in a few steps, reaching out and patting Roy down gently, looking for injuries, "Are you hurt? Did you get shot? Is anything broken?"

Roy's head ducks down and he Wallace frowns when he sees the fifteen year olds jaw quiver in the shadows of his room. "N- no, it's not... it's not like that..."

Something about how Roy is acting makes Wallace stop and shut up. He leans towards the wall and flicks the light on, his eyes searching Roy's face. Roy is shaking, his eyes are a little wild, his left cheek has a slowly fading red mark on it, and as Wallace watches, his right hand comes up and cups his left elbow.

"I... I'm sorry Dad, I'm so sorry..."

Wallace gathers Roy up in a tight hug, pressing his cheek to the top of Roy's mop of red hair, stroking his back. He'd known that his Roy had gone on an unapproved undercover mission, but he'd thought that this time, Roy wouldn't do that, would get backup. Wouldn't be tempted. He was working with his brother, Queen, and Jordan and he had Wallace in his corner all the way. Why hadn't he asked for help? Had it seemed too easy?

No, none of that mattered.

"Shh, it's okay Roy. I'm right here," Wallace rocked the teenager in his arms, letting Roy cry into his shoulder, "I'm right here, and I swear to you, I will help you through this. I love you." Roy's hands spasm, clutching at the back of Wallace's tank top. "I love you, Roy."

Roy shudders in Wallace's hold and mumbled into his shoulder, "But I'm not even..."

"You are. You are a real person and I love you. So does Roy. I swear, everyone here loves you."

The door creaks and Wallace looks to see Roy watching them, brows furrowed. The metal of his arm gleams in the light from the ceiling and he nearly snarls, "What did he say to you? Do I have to go punch a bitch for you?"

"Fuck off, you're not my keeper." Roy's muffled cursing barely reaches Roy and that's the only reason Wallace doesn't tell him to watch his language.

"I'm fourteen years older than you, little brother, I can be your keeper if I want." Roy closes the door behind himself and wraps his arms around his younger twin brother. Wallace makes sure that his arms around both Roy's. Neither one will be left out. Not by him.


	19. Summer 2009

**Summer 2009**

Wallace grimaces up at the floating man, "Listen Superman, I don't have anything to do with this." Superman had found him hovering outside of Kahndaq's borders after Black Adam had taken over the country and declared himself King.

"I'm not sure if I believe you, Velocity," Superman crosses his arms, creating an intimidating visage, "No one knows anything about you, and this strange man comes out of nowhere and takes over a country and here you are, standing outside of the border, looking on, as though... proud? of what's happened."

"I am not _proud_ of what's happened, Superman," Wallace nearly sneers, "I'm upset. I don't even know how this happened." And Wallace is very upset. Billy had already had to deal with Teth Adam already. Superman had even helped! How the man had come back from death is still a mystery, but Wallace is pretty sure that he knows what happened. Teth Adam always had a backup plan and the pendant... Well. It's most likely that the dark Hand of Shazam is possessing a new body. That seems to be the most likely scenario.

"Then why are you here?" Granted, Velocity doesn't hang around places, so him being in one spot for longer than thirty seconds can look suspicious.

"Because I worry," Wallace's shoulders slump, "Billy has enough to do without his worst enemy coming back from the dead."

Superman is quiet for a moment and then he nods, "I'm sorry, I should have realized that you're close to Billy. I know," Superman waves a hand at Wallace when the red head raises an eyebrow at him, "That you know him and his family, I just didn't know that you were, uh, _close_."

"I'm the one that talked you into mentoring him," Wallace sighs, "Why on Earth would you think that I'm _not_ close to him?"

"I suppose that I just forgot," Superman lands gently on the ground and comes to stand beside the speedster. "It's so rare that anyone sees you or has direct contact with you that I don't really associate you with 'hero'." Superman shrugs his shoulders and rubs the back of his neck, "I'm sorry?" He offers up.

Wallace shakes his head and looks back to the magical border around the country, "No, it's okay." Wallace has been without constant peer contact for a long time, mostly because the oldtimers who Wallace spends time with range from eighty to a hundred years old, and it's such a relief to be standing next to Superman that he has to clench his jaw tight so he doesn't say anything he will regret later.

"Still, I am sorry," Superman pauses and tries for a smile, "I know that you've helped out a lot with disasters around the world."

Wallace wants to snort, but doesn't. For several reasons. Mainly because he doesn't want Superman to think that he's being dismissive. Fifteen years of disaster relief adds up to 'a lot' for sure. "Listen, Superman, I have to go," Wallace adjusts his cowl and sighs, "But if you want to talk, I suppose that you can ask Billy to get a hold of me. He knows how."

"Alright," Superman starts, but Velocity is already gone, "...Thanks."


	20. Fall 2009

**Fall 2009**

Wallace cradles the small boy in his arms. This will probably be one of the two biggest changes he'll make, he thinks to himself. The first big change was helping Grace become a fully-fledged Amazon and the partner of Wonder Woman.

Stopping Ra's and Talia al Ghul from bringing Bruce's son up as an assassin will be the second.

Damian curls a hand in Wallace's shirt and Wallace almost coos out loud. The poor boy isn't quite touch starved, but it's close. He's had a nanny, but she'd only ever held him while feeding him. Damian deserves better.

"Dad? You okay?" Roy is standing at the doorway to the newly furnished nursery, leaning against the door frame.

"I'm fine Roy," Wallace rocks Damian a little, "Just... thinking about Damian."

"Yeah," Roy quirks a small grin at him, "You said that Batman was his bio dad, right?"

Wallace nods, moving to the rocking chair and sliding down into it. Damian isn't sleeping, but he isn't crying either. But then, Damian had yet to cry since Wallace had rescued him. Roy is still watching them and Wallace hums to himself and finally asks a question that had been plaguing him since he'd taken in Artemis. "Why do all of you call your fathers 'bio dad'?" Damian gurgles and his hand clenches against Wallace, "I mean, I know you call me 'Dad', but-"

"I call you 'Dad' because you are my dad. I had a father and a adopted father, but you," Roy comes into the room and with a sigh, sits in front of the rocking chair, leaning his back against Wallace's legs, "You are my Dad. You take us to ballgames, and you play with us, and you love us, and, well. I guess that most of us don't like our biological fathers. Father... It's a title, I guess. You aren't a title, you're our dad."

Wallace grins tiredly and runs a hand over Roy's hair. Roy's been more physically affectionate since he'd started going to his NA meetings and sometimes Wallace worries that it's because Roy still thinks he isn't a 'real' person, being a clone. Wallace returns _all_ of Roy's affection, in every way that he can, hoping that he can convince Roy that no one thinks he isn't real.

Damian reaches out with his free hand and tries to grab Roy's hair as well and all three of them laugh a little. Taking a moment, Wallace rocks gently, closing his eyes. The heat of Roy's back against his legs and Damian in his arms is comforting and relaxing. These are his boys and he loves them.

"You're worried," Roy speaks up, quiet. "Are you afraid that Batman will take Damian away?"

Wallace snorts softly, "Ha. He can try, but he won't succeed. Damian is mine." But he is a little worried. Not about Batman taking Damian, but maybe a little about Damian leaving him for Batman. Damian is his father's son after all. Even a childhood full of learning to be an assassin didn't stop Damian from staying with Batman when he didn't have to.

"Are you going to talk to Batman?" Roy asks, "I mean, let him know that he's got a kid?"

"Batman already has a son," Wallace points out, "He adopted Robin you know."

"I know, but Damian is his biological kid."

Wallace stops rocking and leans forward, hand on Roy's shoulder to make the boy look at him directly, "Roy, you literally just pointed out that biological parents aren't always loved or loving parents. Do you think that if I had a biological child that I would love him or her more than I love the rest of you? I have eleven children and every single one of you gets all the love I have."

"But you have to divide your love between us-"

"No." Wallace's firm voice stops Roy and the sixteen year old blinks in surprise. Wallace almost never uses his 'hero' voice to speak to his children, so when he does, it's always a bit shocking, "Roy, I never divide my love. I had enough love for Jade. And then when I got Grace, I doubled my love. I don't divide my love for my children, I don't know how. The only thing that I can do is multiply it."

Roy's expression changes and his face seem to soften and smile and harden all at the same time. "Damn it Dad. You're gonna make me cry." Wallace laughs as he drags Roy up for a one armed hug, "You and your stupid Hallmark feelings."


	21. Spring 2010

Implied/referenced drug use

* * *

><p><strong>Spring 2010<strong>

Roy throws his wet jacket over the back of one of the computer chairs and gestures for Kaldur to do the same, "Listen, I know that you like the cold water, but I personally? Am freezing. I'm going to take a quick shower and I'll be right back. Make yourself at home." Roy leaves then ducks his head back in the room a second later, "There are clean towels in the upright cabinet if you want," He says and then disappears again.

Kaldur isn't bothered by being left alone in Roy's room, he's visited several times in the last three years that he and Roy have been friends.

It does feel strange that Kaldur would become close friends with Roy and stay only acquaintances with his brother, but no one is bothered that Kaldur seems to like one Roy more than the other.

Knowing that he's welcome to anything in Roy's room, Kaldur opts just to get a towel and dry himself off a little while he waits for his friend. Opening the cabinet, he grabs the first towel he sees and flips it open, running it over his arms and chest before hanging it over his shoulders.

Kaldur looks towards the mirror to check his face. He's not a vain teen, but the bruise that's slowly blossoming on his cheekbone looks impressive. It'll look even more impressive tomorrow.

A large coin tied up in a length of thin leather hangs from the corner of the mirror, catching his attention, and Kaldur studies it. It's strange to him, something he's not seen before. He knows what most currency looks like and this, he thinks, does not look like currency.

Stamped on one side of the coin is a triangle with the roman numeral I in the centre. Around the three edges of the triangle are the three words: Unity, Service, Recovery. Around those words near the edges of the coin it says: To thine own self be true.

Kaldur reaches out and lifts the string from the mirror so he can look at the coin closer. It's fairly heavy in his hand and he turns it over, studying the plain back.

"Kal?" Roy's voice sounds a little choked and Kaldur looks up from coin to see what's wrong with his friend. Roy is staring at the coin in his hands wide eyes and Kaldur looks back down at it.

"I'm sorry," He moves to put the coin back up, "I did not realize that I should not have touched this."

"No," Roy reaches his side quickly and folds a hand over Kaldur's, stopping him from hanging the coin back up, "No, it's... okay. I just. It's important to me."

Kaldur stares at their hands for a moment before asking, "Can you tell me about it?"

With a sigh, Roy ducks his head and purses his lips before taking a deep breath and straightening up. "Yeah. Yeah, I can tell you." Roy tugs on Kaldur's hands and pushes him to sit in one of the computer chairs while he tosses his jacket off the other and pulls it close before sitting across from Kaldur. "What exactly do you know about the drug heroin?"


	22. Summer 2010

**Summer 2010**

"Are you ready?" Jade smirks at her sister and Grace grins with excitement as they walk down the sidewalk.

"Absolutely! I've had this picked out for two years!" The Amazon is nearly jumping for glee as she shakes, "I've got eight picked out, really, but I thought I'd get this one first and then when I go in next time I could get the touch up done on the previous one and so on."

_Blue Heraldic Dragon_ is the dingiest looking place that Jade's ever seen in business in Fawcett, but she's only seen the exterior so far. If it's just as bad on the inside there is no way that she's going to let her little sister get a tattoo here. Her Dad would kill them both if Grace got an infection or some kind of disease.

The door doesn't quite creak when Grace barrels through it, "Georgie! Georgie, I got my driver's this time! You can trust me today!" Jade takes a moment to study in the interior and has to admit that she is surprised at the cleanliness. It might not be as neat as some places, but it's certainly got charm. A glancing peak through the glass panes of the second set of doors to where there is a subtle buzz of a needle tells Jade that someone went wild with antibacterial, antiseptic, and sterile design and cleaning in the work area.

A small black man sticks his head out of the office behind the counter and stares Grace down, "Oh really? You actually eighteen today?"

Jade turns and eyeballs her sister sternly, "Excuse me? Did you try to con your way into a tattoo before today? Is that what I'm hearing?"

Shoulders hunching, Grace tries to look meek, which is practically impossible for the six foot two Amazon, "Uh... Maybe?"

"Ha!" Georgie, if that is his name, chortles, "She's been hanging around here for almost six months," He scowls lightly at Grace, "I run a clean business here. No tats without government ID."

"But!" Grace perks up, "It is my birthday today, and I can prove it!"

"Well. Happy Birthday then." Georgie smirks, "There ain't no such thing as a birthday discount here though, so don't be counting on that."

"Nah," Grace waves her hand, shrugging off the banter, "But I did bring the design back." She leans against the counter lightly enough that it doesn't creak under her enhanced weight, "Just, you know, if case you lost my first copy."

Georgie scoffs, but it's not mean. The two of them start to bicker over the paper Grace has pulled out of a folder and Jade considers the place again.

She'll have to keep this place in mind when she decides on her ink.


	23. Fall 2010

**Fall 2010**

"And remember that he likes to have a bath before bed at seven." Wallace reaches for the outside pocket of the diaper bag he's already handed over, pulling a thin baby book out to gesture to, "He likes this book. I read it every night when I lay him down for the night. And be prepared to be woken up around two-thirty or three. He wants to be a night owl when he grows up apparently because it always takes a while to get him to go back to sleep. And he doesn't like mustard, if you have any meal with mustard, he'll throw it at you. Not even honey mustard and he absolutely _loves_ honey."

Bruce looks like he can't decide whether to be amused at Wallace's run on of directions and warnings, or worried. It's the first time that he's got Damian all weekend and a two year old is a lot different from a self-sufficient nine year old.

A glance behind Bruce makes Wallace push back a grin. At least Alfred is amused. Probably at both Wallace and Bruce. Also, it's cute that his kids think they can hide from him.

But Wallace can't help but beinging a little worried. He's never had to share custody of one of his kids before. He's never had to give one of his kids over to their parent and only hope that he got them back when he was supposed to.

Okay, so Wallace knows what it's like to wait up at night for his superheroing kids to get home alive, but this is different. So much different.

"Right," Bruce has spent quite a bit of time at the West house in the last eight months after he'd been told about Damian, but babysitting for a few hours is nothing like taking care of a child for two full days. Damian scowls up at Bruce from his arms. "Hello Damian," Bruce tries.

He tries often. Damian doesn't seem to care. "Hello Father," Damian mutters back before looking at Wallace, "Da? Where you going?"

Wallace restrains himself from scooping Damian out of Bruce's arms and hugging his son tight, "I'm going to work, Dami," he tells the boy and bops him gently on the nose. Damian usually giggles in delight, but not this time, "You get to stay with your Dad this weekend."

"No~! Damian starts to pout, tears filling his eyes, "I wanna go with Da! Wanna go with Da!"

"No, no," Wallace strokes Damian's hair and kisses him on the nose and cheek, "It's okay, Dami, it's okay. Your Dad will take good care of you and I'll be back real soon."

Damian sniffles through his tears, but doesn't cry. Damian isn't a crier and never has been. "Bye-bye Da. Kiss please," He whispers, poking his face out and making a 'kissy' pout. Wallace grins and presses kisses across his eyebrows, down the ridge of his nose and on both cheeks.

"Bye-bye Dami. Be good for your Dad, okay." Damian doesn't deign to look at him as he leaves.

"Is Dad gone?" Billy sticks his head out from the top of the grand stair case and Bruce smiles wryly.

"Yeah, he's gone. You know that he knows you're here, right?" He takes the stairs two at time, bouncing Damian gently. Damian can't help but giggle.

"Of course he knows, we even left him a note," Mary hangs her arms over her twin's shoulders, jumping onto his back. Billy grabs her up in a piggy-back and they make a few funny faces at Damian, who laughs again.

"We're not stupid," Jason does a cartwheel that ends in a handstand, "Dad says we can run away once in a while so long as we leave a note on the table of where we went. He doesn't mind a hissy-fit, so long as he knows we're safe."

"Hm," Bruce hums under his breath and starts to guide the kids towards the closest game room that Dick had helped him set up. He hadn't been expecting four kids for the weekend, but he's okay with it. They're Damian's siblings and he doesn't ever want Damian to be alone like he was.


	24. Summer 2011

**Summer 2011**

"You did it! Dad! You did it!" Billy races into the house followed by Mary, Wally, Roy, Roy, and Artemis, "Superman took Superboy on as his mentor!" All the kids except for Roy and Roy crash into Wallace, hugging him tight. Both Roy's, considering themselves too old for that, stand a little bit away with smiles on their faces.

Wallace hugs all the kids back, "No Billy, you and Mary did it," He ruffles Billy's hair, "If he hadn't had experience with you two, he wouldn't have understood."

Artemis snorts, "Yeah, and who was it that got him to take the twins on? You, that's who." She backs away from the hug, straightening her hair, "But we totally got the League to agree to our team."

Sighing, Roy shrugs, "I'm not gonna join though," his siblings stop and stare at him, "Come on, I'm nearly eighteen. I'm gonna do what Grace did when she turned eighteen and got out from under Diana."

"Roy," Roy rests his mechanical hand on his twin's shoulder, "I know that you've had it rough with Ollie sometimes, but you don't have to leave."

"You can have him all to yourself, brother," Roy shakes his head, one hand unconsciously reaching up to his elbow and rubbing at the crook in a self-conscious gesture. "I don't need him anymore." He glances at Wallace, "I swear I'll keep in touch with Hal, Dinah, Barry, and you though, Dad. I won't be alone."

Wallace smiles, arms still full of his children, "I believe you, Roy." He starts shuffling the kids off him, "Now, Jason and Damian are still sleeping, so try to be a bit quieter when you go upstairs okay? It's late already." All the kids groan, but they start on their way to the stairs, "Roy, Roy, I'd like to talk to you a bit more before you go to bed, alright?"

"Yeah."

"Sure." Both speak at the same time and it's not strange at all for Wallace to hear. He is glad that they don't say the exact same thing anymore though. They are growing in separate directions and making their own lives and that's a good thing.

It takes fifteen minutes to get the younger kids up the stairs and into bed, but Roy and Roy are sitting at the kitchen island playing gin rummy when Wallace makes his way back down to the kitchen.

"Coffee?" Whether they want it or not, Wallace is going to make some for himself, so he's got the water running into the pot before either can confirm or deny.

"Gin, bitch," Roy slaps his cards on the island with his metal hand and looks at Wallace, "No coffee for me thanks; I have a Psych class at 8, I need to get to sleep soon."

"I'll have some," Roy rolls his shoulders, tugging at the cuffs of his sleeves. Both of them wear long sleeves, both to hide either a metal arm or track marks. "What did you wanna talk about, Dad?"

Wallace puts the water in the coffee maker and turns it on before turning to the twins and leaning back against the counter. "Well, I wanted to tell you that I have no objection to you going solo, Roy. I know I come off as a bit overprotective sometimes, but I think you'll do well on your own." He frowns a bit playfully and shakes a finger at the chronologically younger Roy, "Just remember that I am here for you, no matter what you need. And I'm sure that your brother can get you all the arrows you want from Ollie without him ever knowing that he's still supplying you."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Roy's face turns just a bit bashful, "Thanks Dad."

"No thanks required. Now, onto the real important shit: What is your call sign going to be?"

Roy barks out a laugh and jabs his brother in the arm, "Come on, kid, tell him what you told me!"

"Ah, shut up," Running a hand through his hair, Roy rolls his eyes, "I was thinking Red Arrow." Roy laughs again and his younger brother jabs him back before hissing and shaking his hand out. He'd forgotten that his older brother had a metal arm for a moment.

"I like it," Wallace smiles, "Red Arrow. I suppose that I can call you Red, huh?"

"Yeah, if you want," Red smiles back, still shaking his hand.

Roy bumps shoulders with him and grins. "Not original, Red. Not at all."

"Oh? And what did you have in mind for yourself?"

"For when I go solo?" Roy considered the question for a moment. "Arsenal."


	25. July 2011

I just wanted to say thanks to everyone that's reviewed so far! Also, half way done now!

* * *

><p><strong>July 2011<strong>

"So, this is Captain Marvel and his sister Mary Marvel," Superman introduces his clone to his two other apprentices, "I've been teaching the Captain for three years and Mary for two."

Superboy's blank expression doesn't change as he looks at the two grown adults in front of him. "They're adults. Why are you looking after them? Are they deficient in some way? Or on probation?"

"No," Mary laughs a little, "We only _look_ like adults." She turns to her brother, "Dad said we could tell Superboy, right?"

"Of course," the Captain and Mary take a few steps back before calling out in tandem, "SHAZAM."

The bolt of lightning out of the blue sky startles Superboy and he crouches to an attack position. When his eyes clear from the flash blindness, he finds two children younger than he is standing where the two superheroes had stood previously.

"Hi, I'm Mary Batson and this is my brother, Billy." The ten year old girl dances forward, her hand reaching out to shake Superboy's. Superboy frowns in confusion but shakes Mary's hand and then Billy's.

"I was given the power to transform into the Captain by a wizard and I found out that I could share that power with my sister," Billy tells Superboy, "So when we're all grown up like that we're as strong and powerful as Superman without the magical or Kryptonite weakness that he has. But when we're like this," he waves his hand at his sister and himself, "We're just normal kids. Dad got Superman to mentor us so that we can learn to use our abilities wisely."

"Oh," Superboy blinks, digesting that information. He hadn't expected anything like this. When he'd seen Superman and the Marvel's confer with each other after Aqualad, Kid Flash, Athena, and Robin had rescued him, he'd wondered why. This was not what he was expecting.

He didn't know what he'd been expecting, but pretty much anything other than this.

"So, do you have a name?" Billy sits on one of the large rocks and swings his legs back and forth, "'Cause even Superman has a civilian name."

Ducking his head, Superboy frowns hard. He didn't like feeling like he didn't belong. Not having a name made him feel like that. "No." He bites the word out and Mary practically gasps.

"No name! But Jim was given a name!" Superboy looks at her questioningly, but Billy jumps to his feet, about to say something. Mary just keeps talking, "And, and Roy still had his name! Why wouldn't they..." She trails off when she sees the look that her brother is giving her.

Superboy is confused. "What?" Obviously they knew something and he wants to know as well.

Billy purses his lips together, "Well, if they knew Superman's name, they probably would have given it to you, to help convince you that you were him. But they didn't know it, so they couldn't."

Superman frowns, "That's a horrible thought, Billy."

"They're a horrible group," Billy counters as he glances towards the man, "They cloned you hoping to replace you like they tried to replace Roy. They even gave Roy's name to Roy. That means that I'm probably right."

It seems that no one can argue with Billy's logic. Everyone is silent for a few moments and then Mary huffs.

"Well, we'll just have to give you a name then," She says loudly, "Do you have thoughts about it, Superboy?" Superboy shakes his head. He's never thought about a name for himself. "Okay, Superman? Do you have anything rattling around in your head for a name?"

Superman looks like he's going to say no, but then stops and thinks about it a little more. "Well, I... Ma and Pa told me that if they'd ever had another kid they... would have named a boy Conner."

Billy and Mary look at each other with tiny grins and Superboy wonders what's so funny before Billy turns to them, "Roy and Roy and Jim all consider themselves brothers, so I supposed it's just natural that Superboy would be your brother, Superman." He turns to Superboy, "How do you like it, Superboy?"

Conner. Superboy rolls the name around in his head a few times. Yes. He likes it. "I like it," He tells them.

"Welcome home then, Conner," Mary smiles so wide it looks like it hurts her face and she hugs him.


	26. August 2011

**August 2011**

"So, how did you like having magic, Wally?" Billy asks as the family all dish up supper. Wally snorts and Artemis laughs loudly.

"Oh, oh god. Wally. With magic!" She giggles for a while before calming and shaking her head, "He still doesn't think that magic is real. Your transformations are still advanced technology, Billy, Mary."

Wally nods, "It is! And besides, I didn't learn anything because Fate took over and shoved me into a little mental box with Mr. Nelson." Wally looks at the man at the head of the table, "We talked about Miss. Inza."

Wallace smiles softly, "Have no worries Wally. You'll find your Inza. I'm just patiently waiting to get back to mine."

"He told me that I should find my 'spitfire'." Wally mutters quietly. "Do I? I mean, do I really? Did you?"

"Oh Wally," Wallace stands up and comes around the table to crouch by Wally's chair. "My Inza is my best friend in the whole world. I know that you'll find your best friend too. I did it, and I didn't even have someone helping me along."

"Oh." Wally licks his lips nervously. Wallace waits for it, because he knows that this question is coming. Wally leans in to hug Wallace tight around the neck and whispers in his ear, "Is my best friend still Dick?"

Wallace strokes Wally's back comfortingly, "Yeah Wally. For always." Wally sags in Wallace's arms and breathes a sigh of relief. The rest of the family politely ignore them as they have a moment and then Wally sits up and grins.

"Okay. So now that the emotional girly stuff is done," He turns to Grace, "How's your girlfriend?"

Grace flushes bright red and shakes her head, "Oh no kiddo, you said no girly stuff. I'd say that lesbians are pretty damn girly."

"Damn! Da, Gracie said it!" Damian points enthusiastically at his older sister beside him and Grace groans.

"Sorry Dad, I kept forgetting that the little monster is a tattle tale!" She leans over the gets Damian in a gentle hold, "A wee... little... tattle-tale!" Damian starts to squeak and laugh as Grace rubs her knuckles softly over his dark hair.

"No! No! Sorry Gracie! 'm sorry!"


	27. September 2011

**September 2011**

Wallace had thought this was going to happen. Which is why he was glad that he had one of Billy's spare communicators. The transformations tended to fry the communicators whenever Billy and Mary forgot to take them out before changing.

"You want to bring a tiger home." It's not even a question, it's a statement. Billy answers anyway.

"_Please? I can imbue him with more intelligence and the ability to speak. And he won't eat anyone!_"

"I'm sure he won't," Wallace smiles. Billy has always loved tigers. "I can only allow him to stay in the house if you put a size spell on him, Captain," No names over the communicator, that's for sure. "You can tie it to the transformation so that when you change, he changes. Then I'll let him in the house."

There's a moment of silence and then Billy asks, "_Can I talk to Mary please? I think I need her input for this spell._"

Wallace shakes his head and laughs lightly, "Just a minute. I'll get her and call you right back." Billy agrees and Wallace puts the communicator down before going to the stairs to Mary's room. She had taken Jade's room when Wallace had taken her in because Jade and her had agreed she should get the happy, lived in, big sister room. Though there were still four empty bedrooms in the house. One each for Jade, Grace, Jim, and the Roy's. Mainly because Roy and Roy didn't want to be separated. They'd grown very attached to each other in the last two years. Wallace doesn't want any of his children to think they aren't welcome back home whenever they want.

"Mary?" Wallace knocks on Mary's door and it take a moment for the little girl to peek her head out.

"Yes Dad?"

"Billy would like Mary Marvel's help with a spell. Do you have some time to help him out?"

"Of course!" She flings the door open and rushes down the stairs. Both of them can control their transformation enough to do it in the house by now, but it's habit for them to change in the backyard.

Wally follows after her with communicator in hand. He can't wait to see a tiny tiger.


	28. October 2011

**October 2011**

"Is everyone ready?!" Wallace calls up the stairs. The sun was just setting in Fawcett and it was time for the fun to begin.

Jade is the first down the stairs, dressed in a while kimono. She's holding Damian who's dressed up entirely in black with a few red highlights on his costume here and there. "Presenting!" Jade makes a grand gesture at the bottom of the stairs, "O-Ren Ishi and her stealth ninja son!"

Wallace claps enthusiastically. He hadn't peeked at this year's costumes and no one had told him anything, so this is all new for him. "You two look amazing!" He quirks an eyebrow at Jade, "Just, uh, make sure that Dami's shuriken aren't real. You can keep the sword of course, but nothing sharp for Dami please."

"Sure, sure Dad," Jade waved it off, but Wallace notices her surreptitiously taking shiny silver throwing stars from Damian's costume as he turns back to the stairs.

"Alright, who's next?"

Two boys in leather jackets appear at the top the stairs and Jason struts down first, "You can call me Danny Zuko. And this here is my buddy, Kenickie." Billy follows behind Jason even while he whips a comb out of his back pocket and runs it through his hair. Wallace has to tuck his hands behind his back so that he doesn't ruffle the carefully slicked back locks of either of his sons.

"Good job Ja- Danny. You and Kenickie are looking good!" His children are so adorable Wallace can barely stand it.

"Thanks," Jason give him a broad chin nod and Wallace chuckles.

Before Wallace can ask the next of his costumed kids to present themselves, Roy and Roy come around the corner and head down. Roy is wearing a black and grey superhero uniform with a ragged red cape and his hair is dyed black while his brother is wearing a slick green and silver uniform. He also has white hair and a set of slender orange goggles on.

"Wiccan and Speed, at your service." Wiccan Roy bows and Speed Roy grins wide.

"Dad?" Wallace raises an eyebrow and Roy's grin widens, "Can you do that thing where you make someone fast for a while?"

Wallace chuckles and rolls his eyes, but holds out a hand, taking Speed Roy's shoulder. A careful twist with the Speed Force to protect the metal arm and suddenly Wallace has a second speedster son. Roy takes a moment to race around the living room and get used to the extra speed and Wallace hugs the caped Roy to him. Wallace hasn't missed that Roy has made the costume sleeves long to hide his elbows.

"Oh my god!" Jade's exclamation makes everyone look back to the top of the stairs and Wallace is stunned.

Grace, Jim, and Mary are standing there, all in fantasy warrior armour. Jim seems to be wearing basically just a fur leather loincloth with a pair of bracers, greaves, and a sheathed broadsword. Mary's hair has been dyed bright red and has a tough leather corset over thinner layer of leather jerkin and pants, and three daggers belted to her waist and legs. But it's Grace that takes the cake. She's put foot long extensions in her red hair and is wearing a chain mail bikini.

"I am Red Sonja!" Grace declares, hoisting a broadsword in the air, her shoulders quivering with held back laughter at the expression that is on Wallace's face, "This is my consort Conan and my first daughter, Varna, named for my sister."

"Good lord." Wallace covers his face with his hands, biting his tongue not to tell Grace to go put on some clothes. She's a grown adult and an Amazon. She can dress however she wants.

"Ha! You owe me fifty bucks," Wiccan Roy calls out, pointing at Grace, "I told you he'd do the face-palm thing!" There's a soft clicking sound in the background and Wallace is sure that they'll have plenty of pictures of this year Halloween to look through.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get it for you later," Grace chortles, "When I have pockets."

Wallace just wants to kind of die, but tells himself to get over it. She's a grown woman and she can dress however she wants.

"Alright," Wallace straightens up and puts his hands on his hips, "Is everyone ready for trick or treating?"

"Everyone but you, Dad," Jade cuddles her little stealth ninja close.

A second later in Wallace's spot was a dark haired figure wearing a black, flared domino and a black superhero uniform that had a blue bird-like symbol stretching across the chest and over the shoulders, the blue stripes running down his arms and colouring two of his fingers. "I am Nightwing." Wallace grins, "You don't know him yet, but you will."

"Sweet," Billy grins back, "Can we go now? I can't wait to tell Wally and Arty about how much candy we got!"


	29. November 2011

**November 2011**

"Dad?" Billy stares around the kitchen where his dad had just been. Sure, his dad is superfast and can disappear without anyone noticing, but he doesn't disappear when he's feeding little Damian.

"Da?" The four year old at the table cocks his head to the side and blinks several times. Then he laughs and claps his hands, like Wallace was playing a game with him instead of having a mid-afternoon snack with him. "Da! Da! Where did'chu go?"

Mary comes down the stairs looking worried. She'd heard the commotion and looks between Billy and Damian. "Billy? Where's Dad?"

"I don't know," Billy stands up, checking out the windows as Mary turns on the news. There is no one in front of the cameras, just an empty chair. There is no one one the streets either, just kids. "Oh. Oh, this isn't good." The green eyed child in his booster seat starts to fidget, realizing that something is wrong. Before he can start making a loud fuss, Billy scoops him up and cradles him for a moment before handing him over to Mary. "Here, you watch Dami and I'll go to the Watchtower. I think... I think all the adults disappeared."

"Oh no," Mary breathes out. She cuddles Damian close and pulls herself together, "You should go quick. I... if all the adults are gone, I should head to the day care centre. I'll try and get a hold of Grace and Roy and Roy. Maybe they're still here. If not, I'll grab a few neighbours and we'll start looking for babies."

"Good plan." Billy leans over and kisses Damian's black locks, "Be good for Mary, okay Dami?"

"Ok. I'll be good."

"Thanks Dami." Billy hugs Mary and then strides towards the door. As he starts putting his shoes and coat on, the phone rings. Mary is busy with Damian, so Billy grabs the cordless, "West household?"

"_Oh god, Billy. You're okay. Is Mary there? And Dami? What about Dad?_" Artemis' voice is stressed and Billy can hear Wally in the background, asking about them.

"Dad just disappeared. I don't know what's going on, but Mary is taking care of Dami and she's gonna head to the day care with a couple of neighbours."

"_Oh shit. I didn't even... hold on._" Artemis hands the phone over to Wally and Billy can hear her in the background, telling the others on her team about the day cares.

"_Billy? Are you sure you're okay?_" Wally is near frantic with worry, but he hasn't rushed home yet, so that's a good sign.

"It's fine, we're okay Wally. We just..." Billy has to pause and collect himself. "Are all the adults gone?" He absently kisses Mary and Damian's cheeks as they leave the house on their quest for babies to save.

"_From what we can tell, yeah,_" Wally's voice quivers, but he strengthens it, "_Will the Watchtower allow you to zeta in when you're you?_"

"Uh," Billy frowns as he thinks. No one but Superman and three others in the Justice League knows that the Marvel's are only ten, so it's unlikely that he can zeta anywhere, never mind to the Watchtower, "No, you're right, I probably can't." Billy thinks hard and nearly bites the inside of his cheek out in worry and fear, "Wally... Wally, I should check. I mean, change and see if I-"

"_Don't you dare! William Batson West, don't you dare!_" Wally shouts and then Artemis is shouting in the background and then Wally's phone goes to speaker and Billy can hear quiet a lot. The more that Billy thinks about it though, the more that he thinks he should do it.

"Wally..." Billy whispers and Wally and Artemis both quiet, "I don't want to, but I think... I think I should."

"_Billy, we don't know what will happen. What if you disappear like Dad? What if you_ die_?_"

"But what if I find Dad and the League?" Billy straightens his spine unconsciously and nods to himself. "I have to do this Wally, Artemis." He nearly chokes, "Wish me luck, okay?"

He doesn't wait, he hangs up the phone. If he's going to kill himself doing this, he doesn't want his siblings to hear it.

"SHAZAM."


	30. December 2011

**December 2011**

Red Arrow looks around the inside of the Watchtower. He hadn't been sure that he was going to make it into the Justice League, not even with Green Arrow, Guardian, Cheshire, and Nike backing him. Not that he thought Green Arrow was on his side in the first place; all he hopes is that his drug addiction wasn't brought up during the vote.

Sure, he's been doing narcotics anonymous for the last two years, but it's still a stain on his record that he'd thought that the League wouldn't let pass.

"Hey Red, how you feeling?" Arsenal knocks their shoulders together and Red hides a flinch. Of course Arsenal knows pretty much exactly what he's thinking. They are the same person after all.

Not that their Dad lets Red get away with talking like that. Dad is all about their individuality. Red won't admit that it feels nice to be thought of as his own person.

Very few know that Red is a clone of Arsenal, but those outside of the family know because Green Arrow has a big goddamn mouth. Or, well, is Batman. Not that Batman would know if Velocity and Cheshire and Red himself hadn't been dropping clues about it for the last year or so.

But now... everyone will know. It's part of the plan. Vandal Savage thinks that he's got an in with Red to the League. Red will fucking show him different. This is Red's life and he'll do what he wants, not what his distant ancestor wants.

"Fine," He finally answers his brother, "Great. Couldn't be better."

"Ah shut it," Arsenal knocks them together again, "I know this is gonna be tough little brother, but believe me, not as tough as having to learn to shoot a bow with a mechanical arm."

Red rolls his eyes, "You always bring that up when someone has to do something difficult."

"Because I'm a competitive asshole and my life will always be worse than yours."

Before Red can comment on his own ability to be an asshole, Batman, Martian Manhunter, and Hawkwoman appear out of the nonexistent shadows. "Welcome to the Watchtower," Red thinks that Batman sounds like he gargled gravel, but lets it pass without comment. He's made enough comments to Wally, Robin, and Artemis about how Batman sounds.

"Thank you, sir." Arsenal answers for both of them. Before we go any further though, there is something that needs to be brought into the light."

"Oh?" Batman doesn't seem surprised; Superman, Flash, Green Lantern, and Wonder Woman start moving towards them, so the Harper's wait until the seven heads of the Justice League are there.

"To start with," The Harper's reach up and strip off their masks, allowing the senior Leaguers to see their face, "I'm the original Roy," Arsenal starts.

"And I'm a clone that's supposed to be a mole," Red finishes. Nearly all of the Leaguers stagger back a step. "Oh calm down. Me and my whole family have known about the 'supposed to be a mole' thing since Velocity rescued me from Cadmus. Kent Nelson, as Dr Fate, checked me upside down and inside out and cleared out all the subconscious commands that had been hidden inside me." Red pulls out a small canister and holds it out to Batman. "This is what Vandal Savage was planning on trying to subvert your free will with."

Arsenal breaks in then, "We already have the deprogramming codes as well."

The senior Leaguers look worried, confused, upset, and dismayed. Except for Batman. He doesn't look bothered at all. Typical Batman.

"Anyone wanna find out exactly what Savage was planning and then fuck it up for him?"

Hawkwoman is the most enthusiastic with her agreement.


	31. Spring 2012

**Spring 2012**

"So, with the success of the team so far, and the growing number of teen heroes, we have a list to look over. Hopefully we can get some of them to join us," Dick hands out data pads to the team and sits next to Wally on the couch in the living room of the Mountain.

"Sounds good," Wally leans back, flipping through the profiles, "We need to keep the ranks filled in with Kal going undercover soon and Arty later on."

Conner frowns, "I don't like it. Kaldur shouldn't be going under by himself."

"We will all worry, Conner," M'Gann wraps an arm around her boyfriend. And when M'Gann wraps an arm around someone, they definitely get wrapped up, "But Kaldur is smart and strong. And pretending to join his father will put him under Black Manta's protection."

"I still don't like it," Conner mutters, but drops it. He knows that Kaldur is smart and strong, but he worries for his friends. He worries a lot.

"Okay, so Wonder Woman took a second Wonder Girl under her wing after Nike went out on her own," A picture of a girl with black hair around fifteen appears on the TV screen, "She's also an Amazon, so we can expect most of the powers Wonder Woman has in this Wonder Girl." Dick looks around at his teammates, "Any questions about her?"

"Can she fly? 'Cause Nike couldn't fly until she was seventeen," Artemis leans forward, studying the information on the data pad.

Dick nods, "Yeah, she can. If I've deduced this correctly, she's supposed to be some sort of magical clone of Wonder Woman."

"Great," Conner rolls his eyes, "Another clone. That's what? Three now? Or Five? Do we count Match? Are Roy and Jim considered one cloning, or two seperate clones?"

Wallace laughs under his breath and rests one arm on the back of the couch, "I think we're counting them as two and technically you don't count because Superman and Lex Luthor contributed DNA to you making you their son, not their clone. I think technically Match would be a failed clone."

Conner rolls his eyes again, "Alright, then we're at four clones." He turns his gaze to Dick, "Who else is on the list?"

"Next we have Aquagirl and Tempest. I know that it's two people at once, but both are Atlantean and under Aquaman's guidance." Dick throws two photos up on the TV of a red head girl and a dark haired boy.

"They are formidable warriors," Kaldur interjects, "Garth and Tula are partial to magic and would be able to learn a lot from Billy and Mary."

"Great, next?" Wally's arm slips from the back of the couch to Dick's shoulders. Dick very consciously doesn't flick Wally's arm away.

"A Green Lantern ring came to Earth recently and in its infinite wisdom, decided to choose a fourteen year old. Kyle Rayner is doing two months training on Oa, but he'll be back by June." Dick sighs, "Hal said that he won't have time to mentor Kyle properly when he gets back to earth and Guy... Yeah, no. We're not letting Guy get his paws on Kyle to ruin him for polite society."

"I wouldn't mind a Green Lantern at my back," Wally pipes up.

Artemis snorts and chokes, then waves away the concerned looks thrown her way, "No, no, I'm fine. It's just that a Flash usually has a Green Lantern partner. It's funny that Wally would want to continue the tradition instead of start his own."

"Who was the First Flash's Green Lantern partner?" Kaldur asks, looking interested despite himself.

"Alan Scott," Wally tells him earnestly, "He's not actually associated with the Green Lantern Corps of the Galaxy and he doesn't have a battery because he doesn't need to recharge his ring..."

"That brings us to the next candidate," Dick interrupts Wally before he can go any further. Wally can talk about Green Lanterns all day if someone lets him. "Alan Scott's daughter Jennifer-Lynn Scott, also a Green Lantern. She's already eighteen, but Oa hasn't decided where to assign her, so while she waits she'd like to help us out."

"Huh." Conner looks from the photo on the TV to M'Gann and back, "I think she's greener then you, M'Gann."

"It _would_ be nice to have another green teammate," M'Gann giggles into her hand.

"And then Omen." A picture of a brunette girl in purple appears up, "She's got a few mental powers including being a precog, having limited telepathy, and short distance teleportation."

"Do we need another telepath?" Conner asks Dick, a hidden wince on his face, "I'm used to M'Gann, but telepaths in general still freak me out."

"No, we don't need to accept any of these people into the team Conner," Dick tells him, "Don't worry, if anyone objects to any of them, then it's a no. We don't want to make anyone uncomfortable. Sure, you'll have to work with people you don't like if you join up with the Justice League, but on the Team? We're friends, and we're family."


	32. Summer 2012

TW: Implied/referenced past non-con

* * *

><p><strong>Summer 2012<strong>

"So," Jade is standing on the doorstep and Wallace looks from the bundle in her arms to her face and back down again, "I didn't exactly tell you everything that went down in Gotham when Roy and me took on Ivy ten months ago."

"Apparently not," Wallace is feeling a little dazed. He'd been sad to realize that since Jade and Roy considered themselves to be siblings that Lian wouldn't ever exist again. He's always loved Lian and it broke his heart when Jade started to call Roy and Roy 'little brother'.

She shuffles a bit, nervous, and that's wrong because Jade West is never nervous. "Are you mad at me?" Even her voice is tiny and nervous.

"No!" Wallace reaches out and pulls Jade and Lian into a hug, "No, I'm not mad at you, I promise Little Kitty," Her childhood nickname falls from his lips without meaning to, "Never," He whispers into her ear.

Lian gurgles between them and Roy shifts, bringing his shoulders up to his ears. He's as nervous as Jade and Wallace can't stand to think that his children think he's angry at them. Especially when there isn't any reason at all that he would be angry.

Disengaging from Jade, Wallace draws his daughter and granddaughter into the entry way of the house, gesturing for Roy to follow as well. "Come inside kids. We don't want to keep Lian out in the rain."

Jade looks over her shoulder at Roy and then at Wallace, "How did you know her name?" She stops and then frowns, "Wait, was there a Lian in your future?"

"Yes, there was," Wallace takes the offered baby so that Jade and Roy can take off their jackets and boots, leading them to the living room. She's absolutely adorable and Wallace is going to be the best grandpa in the history of the world.

"I thought I was a villain?" Jade questions as she sets the diaper bag on the floor and settles into a chair. Roy continues to stand, looking confused about his welcome in his father's house. "And Roy was a hero, right?"

"Right," Wallace rocks Lian a bit, tickling her clenched fist with his index finger until she grabbed hold of it tight, "You were, and so was Roy." He looks up with a grin, "That didn't stop you from getting married though."

"Ew?" Roy blurts out before back peddling, "I mean, sure, if you weren't my sister Jade, you'd be hot, but... I am in no way ready to get married right now. Especially if you were also a villain."

"Well, Lian is about four years earlier this time," Wallace pipes up with a grin, "But we all love her anyway. Now or later, it doesn't matter when she got here, I'm glad that she's here."


	33. Fall 2012

**Fall 2012**

"Do you realize that your five youngest children all have black hair?" Conner Kent looks perplexed at the gaggle of children in the back yard. He's helping Wallace with the dishes after the team pizza night at the West house and he'd volunteered to help clean up.

"Well," Wallace wipes another plate down, "Technically Lian isn't really mine so much as Jade and Roy's."

"But both of them are yours, so logically it would follow that she's yours as well." Conner points out, "How old are they all again?"

Wallace chuckles softly, "Lian is six months, Damian is five, Billy and Mary are eleven, and Jason is twelve."

Conner's face screws up in confusion, not understanding something, "Why do you have so many kids? I mean, they aren't actually yours, you picked them. So you could have had less. Isn't that many kids hard?"

"It may be hard, but it's worth it," Wallace grins and takes another wet dish from Conner to dry it, "I love my kids and they're worth everything to me." He puts the dish away and leans against the counter. "You were saying something about how they all have black hair?"

"Well, I just thought it was weird that you have one blond, five red heads and five black."

"Actually I have six with black hair, five red, and one blond. I think you missed Jade in your count of kids with black hair."

"Oh," Conner takes a moment and frowns as he thinks. "Yeah, you're right, I replaced Jade with Lian instead of adding Lian. Sorry."

"No worries. Now, was there anything in particular about it that you wanted to tell me?"

"No, not really. I was just commenting."

"Well," Wallace pulls Conner to his side, giving him a one armed hug, "I can tell you that you'd fit right in if you wanted."

"Because of my hair?" Conner questions, uncertainty in his eyes, "You pick them because of their hair colour?"

"No Conner," Wallace hugs him again, "I choose them because I love them, not because of their hair."

It takes a moment before Conner's face snaps up and he stares at Wallace with wide eyes, "You... love me?"

"You're as dear to me as any of my children," Wallace leads Conner to the kitchen table and sits him down, "I know that you're getting on better then just teacher/student with Superman these days, but I do want you to know that if you ever want or need an adult in your life that you are absolutely sure loves you and wants to help you, just give me a shout. I'll be there quicker than a flash."


	34. Fall 2013

**Fall 2013**

"Hey Arty!" Jason careens around the corner and calls out from his big sister. She said that she'd be home this afternoon and he was looking forward to telling her his big news! He is so excited! "Arty, are you home yet?!"

"Hey Pipsqueak!" Artemis appears out of a shadow and picks him up, tossing him over her shoulder. Jason shrieks wildly and Artemis laughs loudly and sings out, "I'm a better ninja! I got'cha, I got'cha!"

"Artyyyy!" Jason whines through his breathless laughter and she finally set him down on the couch, collapsing beside him. They lay out on the couch for a few moments, getting their breath back before Jason pops up and grabs Artemis' knees, "Guess what?! Guessguessguess!"

"Ahhh! Okay, calm it Pips!" Artemis bats Jason's hands off and sits up as well. Jason decides not to tell her that her hair is an absolute mess. "Okay, guessing... You grew underarm hair?"

"What?! No! Ewwww!" Jason raspberries in disgust. Underarm hair is gross and Jason wants nothing to do with it.

"Uh, your big sister graduated from the school of Black Canary and is now a superhero in her own right?" Artemis wiggles her eyebrows and Jason scoffs loudly.

"Like that's news Arty. No one doubted you'd kick ass." Jason jumps on Artemis and clambers over her, crowding up into her space, "Guesssss!" He whines.

"Okay, okay, okay. A real guess this time," Artemis hums and rocks Jason lightly, unconsciously. "Well, I think... Does it have anything to do with Dick becoming Nightwing?"

She knows! It's obvious that she knows, but she's such a teasing jerk! "Come ooooon~! Please!"

"Alright!" Artemis hugs him tight and whispers in his ear, "Bruce took you on as Robin?" Jason nods, tense and suspicious. Artemis isn't really a hugger. Maybe she isn't pleased? "Jason," Jason tenses even more, nearly vibrating with sudden worry, "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Arty." He totally should have known that he had nothing to worry about; Artemis is the best.


	35. Summer 2014

**Summer 2014**

The two men sit in silence. For Bruce it's natural to be quiet. Not so much for Wallace.

"Dad! Billy's gonna be home late!" Mary slams the front door closed, "He's doing a thing with Clark and Conner and-" She cuts off as she pokes her head into the kitchen. "Oh. Hey Mr. Wayne." She throws a curious glance as Wallace before continuing, "Anyway, yeah. Billy's got a thing with the Supes. Just letting you know."

"Great, thanks Mary." Mary looks between the two men a few times before shaking her head and walking away. She clearly wants nothing to do with the insanity that is biological parent verses adopted parent.

"So you said that you wanted to talk to me about something?" Wallace finally asks. Bruce may have put aside all day to talk to him and Wallace may be the fastest person on the planet, but they can't just sit in the kitchen for hours and say nothing to each other.

Bruce puts his elbow on the table and folds his hands together, resting them under his chin. He's pensive and looks completely stoic. Wallace is Bruce's son-in-law - from a different timeline, sure, but still - so he knows that Bruce is worried and doesn't want to bring up whatever he's going to bring up, but feels that he needs to.

"I want Damian to come home," He says is gently, as though it will make the blow softer.

Wallace doesn't even grimace, "He is home." He's not letting Bruce take his son from him. No matter how much the other man pleads.

"No, I mean that I want him to live with me permanently." Bruce purses his lips, "I know that I get weekends with him and that's better than nothing, but he's my son, and he should be at home with me."

"Wow, okay, I thought of ten things that will go wrong with that idea in the time that it's taken you to tell me that." Wallace has thought of over a hundred, but no one has confirmed to Bruce that his suspicions of Wallace being Velocity are correct, so Wallace doesn't give him any more ammunition.

Bruce's lips turn almost white and Wallace waits for it. He'll either drop the topic and try to manipulate Wallace into what he really wants or he'll go Rich Brucie Wayne and it'll be his way or the way of a million lawyers.

Wallace is a betting man. He's going to bet that Bruce wants to do something far less drastic involving Damian, but wants it to seem reasonable to Wallace.

It's a long wait, probably to imitate a long thought process, "Then," And Wallace was right, of course. Bruce wants something to seem reasonable, "How do you feel about dogs?"

Ha! Wallace had been spot on the nose with that.

"I'm glad you didn't get one without asking," Wallace lets Bruce know. "Not that I have anything against dogs, but there will be rules. If you get Damian I dog I expect it to be Bat trained. It'll go with Damian everywhere, meaning it'll be living here most of the time, and I don't want it chasing Tawky Tawny around, or chewing the kids' runners." Wallace doesn't want a dog chasing Tawny around because Tawny would murder the poor thing. Tawny is a freaking tiger conveniently shrunk down to cat size. It would only take one fight between the two before Tawny would change to full size with either Billy or Mary and then eat the dog.

Tawky Tawny is not really a big Damian fan. But he does respect Wallace, so he'd probably wait until Wallace wasn't in the house before taking the dog out.

"I understand," Bruce nods, his jaw tensing a little. He still doesn't like that Wallace West knows he's Batman, but he was the one that agreed to take Jason West on as Robin, so it's his own fault.

(There was in no way any blackmail concerning Damian was involved in that process. None.)

"Great." Wallace holds his hand out over the table and Bruce eyes it before reaching out and shaking hands, sealing the deal, "Now all you have to do is convince Damian he wants a dog."


	36. Fall 2014

**Fall 2014**

"Wally, I am not hauling all your shit up those stairs! Tell me that you've got a working elevator!" Jason's teenage whine carries through the relatively quiet Gotham afternoon. The apartment building that they're at looks run down, but Wally had indeed made sure that the elevator was in working condition before agreeing to moving in.

"Watch your mouth Jay!" Jim hoists another box up, "And grab the door, this one is dishes and Alfred will kill me if I break his good china."

Roy calls out at Jason from inside the moving truck, "You aren't doing any of the heavy lifting in the first place, Pips!"

Dick flips out of the back of the black Yukon Denali that Bruce had bought him when he'd decided to move out and hovers at Jim's shoulder for a moment, "Gotta say, I didn't think Alfred would part with that many dishes."

"Ha!" Wally claps Dick on the shoulder, "Alfred parted with _nothing_. He went and bought us all new ones, Dick."

Rolling his eyes, Dick grins, "Yeah, well, it's not like Bruce can't afford it."

"Not like my dad is hurtin' for cash either, Wonder Boy," Roy snorts as he and Roy haul one of the couches out of the truck and heads towards the door. "Jason, hold the- Jason!" Jason pokes his head back out the door, "Hold the flipping door. You've got one job during this move and it's as the apartment building door holder! Get your shit together!"

"Jim is gonna punch you in the face," Jason cackles, "He's told me three times already to watch my mouth."

"Yeah, well, he's a big fucking hypocrite." Roy mutters under his breath. It's easy for him to balance the couch with his arm, but it's still heavy.

"I'm a what?" Jim asks as he comes back down the stairs, "A what?" He raises an eyebrow and cups his ear, "I thought I heard you swearing in front of a fourteen year old?"

"It's not like Dad's here," Jason mutters as his oldest brother heads back to the Yukon for another box, "And we haven't had a swear jar in the house since the Roy's moved out."

"That's because the Roy's were the biggest contributors," Wallace appears beside Jason and the boy jumps, wide eyed, "I made nearly nothing off the rest of you kids."

"Geeze Dad!" Jason presses a hand to his chest, "Give a little warning maybe?"

"Nah, Dick knows about me now. And no one else is here to tattle to Bruce about it." Wallace zips up and down the stairs a few times with some boxes before stopping and talking again, "Well, no one except the Bat clan's personal stalker. But he hasn't said anything yet and I doubt he will." Wallace zips around to the rooftop that Tim is hiding on, checks on him, then runs out to the Drake house and back and then back down to Dick and Wally's new apartment, "He's fine. I went and got a jacket for him 'cause it's supposed to get colder out later."

"You're too kind to your stalkers, Mr. West," Dick crosses his arms, "Bruce would have terrorized him into silence by now." At seventeen, Dick is not the tallest of his peers, but he's skinny enough that one might think about trying to feed him every time they see him. It's a natural look for him though and he's at a safe weight.

Wallace doesn't need trackers or bugs to find out about his loved ones. Wally's sometimes a worrier and always comes to Wallace for help if he thinks something is wrong with Dick.

"That's why no one tells Bruce anything," Wallace rolls his eyes and tucks his hands into his jeans, "Tim will stay silent until there is no other way to help or save someone. He doesn't need to be treated to the patented Bat treatment."

Waving the argument aside because he doesn't feel like actually arguing, Dick nods, "I know, I know. Tim's a good kid and you trust him. So I'll give him the benefit of the doubt and when everything goes right, I'll even let you say 'I told you so'."

"Excellent," Wallace rocks back on his heels. He know that Dick hasn't met Tim yet, but he knows that they'll get along great when their first face to face happens.


	37. Spring 2015

**Spring 2015**

"You know, I used to feel left out," Dick speaks up from his spot on a lounge chair in the shade of the house in the back yard. Wallace looks over to the young man and frowns with concern. "Oh, nothing big, I just had issues with being so young. I thought for a while that I was being left out on purpose."

"I don't understand what you mean?" Wallace says in a tone that invites Dick to keep talking.

Dick obliges him, "Back when I was like, eleven, or something; I thought that all the other sidekicks were, I don't know, excommunicating me, or something."

"Really?" Wallace is surprised. He hadn't realized that. His Dick had never told him that he'd felt that was.

"I don't know if you've realized this or not, Wally, but when the original seven sidekicks were all in costume, only two of them weren't your children." Dick chuckles under his breath, "I had a lot of issues when I was younger, and Jason! You're twisting on your left ankle again! Tighten up those landings!" Dick interrupts himself as the spar between Jade and Jason continues. Jason recovers his balance and Dick looks back at Wallace, "Five of the seven sidekicks had in-jokes that I wasn't aware of and it bothered me."

"I'm sorry," Wallace lets a sympathetic smile turn his lips, "If I had thought that you would do better in this house than the Wayne house, I would have been there when you needed me." Wallace leans back in his own lounge chair, "But you were always happy with Bruce as your guardian, so I figured I wouldn't disturb that."

"I'm not mad," Dick shrugs, "Just noticing things that I hadn't before. And finally getting real answers. Besides, I like Bruce and I'm glad that he took me in."

"Good. I'm glad I didn't mess that up for you." Wallace sighs and they're silent for a moment.

"Alright guys! Burgers are almost done! Come get your buns ready!" Grace calls out from the patio in front of the barbeque. She looks over her shoulder to Wallace and Dick, "Wally said that he'd get yours ready, Dick, you don't have to get up."

Dick thanks her with a grin and a nod. He'd gotten a pretty badly twisted knee a few days previous and Wallace knows that while Dick likes to do things for himself, he also likes being taken care of a little when he's in pain.

Wally sticks his head out the patio doors and looks over, "More lemonade Dick?"

"Sure Wally." The expression on Dick's face is always so soft when he looks at Wally now-a-days and Wallace and Wally both like that look. "Thanks."


	38. Summer 2015

**Warning: canon major character death**

* * *

><p><strong>Summer 2015<strong>

"And this is why I won't let you raise your own fucking child, Bruce! You were only responsible for my son for a few hours a week and you fucking _got him killed_! In _another fucking country_" Wallace is screaming at the billionaire in his living room. The rest of his family is upstairs in his room, huddled together on his bed.

"Mr West-"

"Don't you dare give me any bullshit about this! Jason is _dead_ because you couldn't keep your goddamn eye on the fucking ball and keep him safe!" Trying his best not to collapse, Wallace grabs Bruce's lapels and shakes the man, "I did everything I possibly could to stop this! I gave him all the information I had about his biological mother! I gave him all the support I could. I gave him all... all of my love." Wallace's voice breaks and his head bows, "Why did he have to... chase her down? Why didn't you stop him..." He's stopped shaking the other man and is propping himself up against him.

"Wallace," Bruce rests his hands on the red head's shoulders, "I am so sorry." Bruce still has bruises on his body from being flung through the air due to the blast wave from the bomb that had killed his partner.

Wallace's knees give out and Bruce catches his elbows, following him to the floor, carefully getting him down without injury. He hadn't been able to stop Jason from being hurt- from being killed, he would do his best to stop Jason's family from being hurt any more than they already were.

Bruce can barely hear it, but he can tell by the jerking shoulders in his hold that Wallace is sobbing. He stays on the floor holding the other man. He wants to cry as well.

He doesn't know how long it takes, but a trail of children start coming down the stairs. A woman in her mid-twenties starts the line, followed by the Amazon Nike (he hadn't known that Nike was associated with the West family). Then two sets of twins, Roy with his arm around Billy and Roy with his arm around Mary. Then Artemis and Wally, leaning on each other, silently crying. And Jim, the Guardian, carrying Bruce's biological child Damian.

They surround Bruce and Wallace, huddling into each other, holding each other. Bruce feels a keen sense of loss. He misses his parents. He's...

"I'm so sorry," He whispers again, to everyone.


	39. Later Summer 2015

**Trigger Warning: DRUG ADDICTION AND NEAR RELAPSE**

* * *

><p><strong>Summer 2015<strong>

Jason is dead.

It's all that Roy can think about. It's only been two weeks.

Jason is dead.

Roy flips his token over, weaving it absently through his fingers as is his habit. His eyes glide to the side without him meaning to and he stares at the tiny little baggy that he'd found in his pocket after the drugs bust he'd done a week ago with his brother and Ollie. He doesn't generally work with Ollie much, but he'd followed the drugs from Chicago to Star and met up with Arsenal and Green Arrow.

The major bust had happened a week ago and they wouldn't have done it because Jason's funeral had been the day before, but they couldn't put it off any longer without losing the gang leaders.

And then Roy had come home and stripped down to shower and when he'd gone to clean his uniform, he'd found the baggy.

He hadn't meant to pocket it. Hadn't even realized he had.

His little brother is dead.

He's got a spoon, and a lighter in his hand that he's flicking before he shakes out of his daze.

"Shit," Roy drops the paraphernalia and backs away from the kitchen counter, "Shit shit shit." He hadn't. He didn't. Oh God, he'd just about...

"Phone," Roy scrabbles for his pocket, trying to get his phone, "Phone, oh god, I need, I can't-" His hands are shaking as he swipes the screen on the phone, barely able to find his contacts list.

It rings once. Twice. Thrice. Answering machine. He hangs up.

Shit.

He trembles as he scrolls down his contact list again.

It rings again, once. Twice. Thr-

"_Hello?_" Sleepy. Tired. Roy probably woke him up- "_Roy? What is wrong?_"

Roy swoops down and picks up his Five Year token that he'd dropped on his way to the kitchen while he'd been unfocused, "I- I almost- It's right there- Help me?" He must sound so pathetic. He shouldn't have called.

"_Calm down,_" Just Kaldur's rich voice is soothing Roy's frazzled nerves and he's already mostly stopped shaking, "_Are you alright, Roy?_"

"...no," Roy answers his friend's question in a whisper, "I need help, Kal."

"_What do you need, my friend?_" Kaldur's always been so calm. Ever since he'd found one of Roy's tokens and Roy had explained what it was and what it was for, he'd been there for Roy. One hundred percent.

"I think I- No," Roy stops and corrects himself. He has to take responsibility for his actions. "I _did_ pocket a dime bag on the bust last week." His voice gives out on him and swallowing feels like gargling glass, "I didn't mean to. I didn't even notice when I did it."

Why is he even bothering Kaldur? God, Kal is undercover with Black Manta and Roy's so fucked up that he can't even remember that? Goddamnit.

"_Have you taken any, Roy?_" Kaldur is still calm. How can he be so calm?

"I... almost did." Roy hates to admit that. Hates it so much.

"_Then you did good, Roy. You did not succumb to it._" There's a rustling sound as though Kaldur is sitting up in bed, moving. "_Can you leave the apartment?_ "

"... I can try?" He isn't sure. He hurts so much. Jason is dead.

He just wants to stop hurting, and... it's right there. Sitting on his counter. Waiting for him.

"_Please Roy, leave the apartment._" It's hard to listen, hard to obey, but if Kaldur asks... For Kaldur, Roy can leave.

His boots are heavy on his feet, but he makes it to the hallway, and then to the stairs. His knuckles are white around his phone, but he refuses to let himself look backwards. "I'm out," He tells his friend, "I got out."

"_Well done, Roy,_" Roy can hear Kaldur's smile in his voice. It... helps. "_I will text Wally to come to you. I will stay on the phone with you until he is there. Is that alright?_"

Roy can breathe again and he hangs his head, leaning against his building. "Yeah. Yeah, okay." Roy closes his eyes and tries to slow his heart down. "Thank you, Kal."

There is a long pause, and then Kaldur speaks, "_No thanks are necessary, my friend._"


	40. January 2016

**January 2016**

_"Just don't die, okay?"_

The words echo in Tim's head as he stares at the house in front of him. It's probably a little too cold to be standing on the sidewalk in just a light jacket staring at the West house in Fawcett City in January, but he can't get those words out of his head and every time he hears them, his heart clenches up and his stomach rolls, as though he's about to throw up.

He knows that Dick hadn't meant to make Tim feel goddamn horrible about Jason West, but it had hurt. It still hurts.

It's not his fault that Batman had picked him to, well. Replace Jason. Tim had only tried to get Batman to take Batgirl on as his partner since Nightwing had expanded out and she was still in Gotham. He hadn't meant for Batman to decide he'd make a good replacement.

Tim is just a replacement. A placeholder. Damian is eight and Dick was nine when he got into the first uniform. Tim's got a total of maybe two years on the outside before Bruce decides that it's time for his son to take up the Robin mantel and he's already had more than half a year. He has to make the most of his time under Bruce's wing before he's fired.

What would Jason think about him taking up the name and costume? Would he approve? Tim doubts it. Jason had really, really loved being Robin.

The door cracks open and a small dark haired boy pokes his head out. There is a scowl on his face and Damian snorts. "Get inside, idiot. You'll catch a cold standing there."

"Oh. Uhm," Tim hesitates. He doesn't think that he'll actually be welcome in the house. He's replaced Jason as Robin, he doesn't want to be seen as trying to replace Jason in his home as well.

"Do I need to go get Dad to drag you in?" Damian raises an eyebrow and when Tim doesn't respond he rolls his eyes and ducks back into the house.

Wallace steps out moments later, thick winter coat in hand. "Come on, Tim," He crosses the front yard and wraps the coat around Tim's shoulders before starting to bustle him towards the door, "It's cold out."

"Uh, no, Mr. West, I really shouldn't-" Tim fights back gently, dragging his feet and trying not to let the man get him into the house, "I mean-"

Wallace stops trying to move him and Tim knows it's not because he can't move Tim. Wallace is Velocity, he could move Tim anywhere he wants. Instead he faces Tim and hunches himself down so that they're closer in height and studies Tim's face. "What's wrong, Tim?"

_"Just don't die, okay?"_

He almost had.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" Tim backs away, panic rising in his chest. He shouldn't be here. He'd almost messed up a big mission. He's not cut out to be Robin, not really. He's not an acrobat, or gymnast, or martial artist, or even a detective. He's a silly little boy who had stalked Batman and Robin. He's not fit for this. He shouldn't even be trying.

"Tim," Wallace pulls him gently into a hug, cradling the back of his head with one of his large hands. Tim shakes with silent tears. "Come inside. Jason wouldn't want you to get cold."

"But, but how do you know that?" Tim stutters as he speaks, scared and feeling alone.

"Because Jason knew there was a possibility he could die," Wallace murmurs, "And he tried to save his mother anyway. Jason knew that his cape and domino mask would be likely offered to you. And in his room there is a letter on the desk," Wallace breathes real quiet like he might be crying too and Tim barely hears him finish talking, "It's addressed to you."


	41. Febuary 2016

**February 2016**

"Hi Bart," Wallace is standing in front of the Allan house in his Velocity uniform. It's definitely a stealth uniform, a shade of red so dark it's hard to tell it's not black with burgundy highlights at the wrists, calves, and waist. Wallace has replaced the circle with the lightning bolt from his Flash design for two long lightning bolts in burnished gold coming from his shoulders to meet in the centre of his chest, reminiscent of Nightwing's costume. Nothing about his outfit would draw attention in the dark, other than the fact that it's a superhero costume.

"Uh, hey?" Bart double-takes, surprised. It's hard to move fast enough to shock a speedster, but Bart is still just a kid. Wallace it far more experienced and he's faster as well. "Who're you?" Wallace reaches up and tugs his cowl back, revealing his face. He grins and Bart gapes at him, "Uncle Wally?"

"That's right," Wallace puts a hand on his hip, "Why didn't you think to talk to me before going back, kiddo?"

"Uh, 'cause I thought you'd be all mode about it?"

"I'm sure," Wallace shakes his head, "Listen, Barry doesn't know who I am. No one except for Bruce and my family know who I am, but I'm not going to let you do this alone. Introduce me as Velocity-"

"You named yourself after your turtle?" Bart eyes Wallace up and down with bland disbelief.

Wallace shakes his head again. He doesn't want to get into his name at the moment. "You know who I am, you can tell Barry you know me. Even in the future. We don't need to tell him when in the future I'm from, but don't lie if he asks specifically, alright?"

"Dad!" Wally skids to a stop, flailing his arms a little, "Dad, you know this guy?" The younger red head looks over Bart's uniform with a grimace. Not that it's much better than the yellow and red of his own uniform.

"Wally, this is your cousin Bart," Wallace grabs Wally's shoulders and pulls him into a hug. "He's from 2056."

"Wow. That's further than you," Wally frowns and rubs the back of his neck, "Do you think that you sent him back for some reason?"

Wallace sucks in a deep breath, sighing unhappily, "No, no Bart came back on his own. He came back in my past as well. He has two goals."

Bart gasps and waves his hands, "No, wait, don't! Don't say anything! You're not supposed to tell spoilers!"

"Bart," Wallace lets go of his younger self and pulls Bart into an iron strong hug, "It's okay. I know and I was hoping that I had changed enough so you wouldn't come back, but I apparently haven't, so now we're going to work together. I've told the truth about who I am and when I'm from for twenty two years now and the universe hasn't exploded yet. Don't take on this task alone, there's no need for that."

Trying to get himself under control, Bart nearly hyperventilates before calming himself enough to breathe again. "O-ok. I. I guess we can try your way."

"Great," Wallace lets go of his second cousin once removed and pulls his cowl back up. Just in time as well because Barry in his Flash uniform is a second later in zipping out of his door only to pause in shock at the three speedsters on his doorstep.

"... is something happening that I need to be aware of?" Barry sounds confused, "Nightwing only told me about-"

"Hi Grandpa!" Bart throws himself at Barry and the two West's watch fondly.

"Wow, okay, I was not expecting that much enthusiasm." Barry pats Bart's back cautiously. "But, I don't have time for this right now. There's-"

"A situation." Wallace grins, "That's actually what Bart is here for. In his future, on this mission, you die." Barry gapes at Wallace, then Bart, then back at Wallace again.

"... Velocity, you know him?" He looks very confused and Wallace's grin widens.

"Yes. I'm from the future as well. So here's the pertinent details you need to know," Wallace starts.


	42. March 2016

**March 2016**

Wallace knocks on the door of the apartment in Gotham and then waits. He is not in a rush.

"Who is it?" Is called from the other side of the door and Wallace shifts a little.

"It's Wallace West," He calls back.

The door opens.

Paula Crock's face is weary, "What do you want, Mr. West?" She asks. She knows that he is the one that Velocity took her children too, and even after ten years harbours resentment towards him.

Not enough to not answer the door for him though.

"I have some news about Artemis, Paula. May I come in?"

She studies him seriously, but then nods and wheels out of the way, letting him enter. Wallace toes his shoes off and follows the woman to the living room.

"Sit," Paula tells him, "And then tell me about my daughter."

Wallace sits. "You may be hearing in the news this morning that a young superhero was killed last night." Wallace watches the woman's face and Paula pales.

"Artemis?" She asks, worried.

"Yes, Artemis." Wallace holds up a hand to stop Paula from responding, "I am here to tell you that she's gone undercover. The plan is that Aqualad 'killed' Artemis to cement his allegiance to his father."

"Black Manta," Paula whispers. Wallace is fairly sure that she knows how the rest of his story is going to go, "Artemis has taken up a new name and is to be a villain at Aqualad's side, yes?"

"Yes," Wallace confirms. "I won't ask anything of you but to keep silent while she's under." He doesn't have to say why, Paula knows that the only way Artemis will be safe is if no one knows that she is still alive. "I'll be burying an empty coffin tomorrow and I didn't want to scare you."

"I understand," Paula says quietly. "I will come to say goodbye to my daughter, if I may?" Paula looks worried that Wallace won't let her come to the funeral because she hasn't been in his daughter's life for so long.

"I think she would appreciate that, Paula."

The two of them are silent for a moment and then Paula frowns, "Lawrence does not know this plan?"

Wallace grimaces, "No. He's not much of an actor and I don't think he wants people to know exactly how much he cares. If he reacts as he normally would, it will be more believable than if he tries too hard, or not enough."

"That is a cruel thing to do, Mr. West," Paula cautions him, "And Lawrence will not take kindly to finding out that he was deceived in such a manner."

"I know," Wallace sighs, "But to protect Artemis, he won't be told unless he has to be."

"He may try to hurt you, Mr. West," Paula tells him seriously, "You are who took Artemis in after Velocity took her from us to keep her safe, and he will think that you have failed. He will look for you, and for Velocity."

"I know," Wallace assures the woman, "I'm not scared of Lawrence, Paula. Neither is Velocity. We can take care of ourselves."

"For your sake, I hope so, Mr. West."


	43. April 2016

**April 2016**

"You wanted to speak with me?" Velocity speaks from the shadows and Sportsmaster doesn't let himself startle. He's been scared of the dark clothed speedster since Velocity had taken Jade from him, and then Artemis later, but he sure as hell doesn't want the other man to know it.

Well, he's sure that Velocity does know, but he doesn't want to make it obvious.

"Black Manta's brat killed my daughter," Lawrence snarls, "You took her from me because she was in danger in my house. Why isn't the boy dead yet?" Lawrence is more than aware that if he wanted to, Velocity could have been able to find and kill _Aqualad_ in mere seconds, yet the boy is still alive. Lawrence is unsure of why the matter hasn't been dealt with.

It makes a furious roll of hate curl in his belly to think that he'd been so scared of Velocity that he'd let the hero's heavy-handedness go when apparently the man is all words and no fucking actions.

"Why do you even care?" Velocity seems honestly confused when he speaks and Lawrence sneers at him. It doesn't matter _why_ Lawrence cares, it just matters that he _does_.

"You didn't answer my question, Velocity, why is the brat still alive?" He's trying his best not to yell, but the hero is getting on his nerves. He wasn't allowed to keep his daughters because of the threat that he'd apparently presented, but now someone has actually _murdered_ Artemis and this man, who'd taken her so she would be safe, hasn't done anything!

If Velocity won't do anything to avenge Artemis, Lawrence sure as hell will.

"There are other things at play, Lawrence." Velocity tells him and Lawrence can feel his left eye tense, ready to twitch.

He hates it when his name is used while he wears his mask.

"And just what 'other things' could there be that would stop you from avenging my little girl?" Lawrence sneers, deciding to ignore that Velocity seems to like to get his hackles up.

"Superhero things," Velocity sites quietly, "Leave this alone, Lawrence."

... Fuck that shit. "Yeah, I don't think so. I have a rep to maintain, and she was my daughter whether she lived with me or not." He covers his emotions with the twisted logic that he's been practising for years. He has another daughter and while it's not a big secret, it's not really public that Cheshire is Sportsmaster's kid.

Supervillains don't have emotional weak spots. And Lawrence refuses to let Paula and his daughters be used against him.

If the death of one daughter makes him seem weak, they'll go after the rest of his family, as broken as it is.

Velocity eyes him like he can see underneath his logic and Lawrence nearly growls. Finally the other man sighs and nods. "If you don't react, they'll think something is wrong." Lawrence snarls and straightens his back about to whip out a retort but Velocity keeps talking, "Do whatever you want, Lawrence, but keep in mind that Aqualad is mine. If you can get to him, go ahead and do what you want to him as punishment but his death is _mine_, so make sure to keep him alive." Velocity shrugs his shoulders, "_If_ you catch him."

Lawrence is quiet for a long moment. He hadn't expected Velocity to agree to anything he wanted. And having gotten 'permission' makes him feel like a teenager.

He hadn't liked being a teenager even when he'd been in his teens.

"Can you get in contact with Cheshire?" Lawrence finally speaks. He's sure that as an anti-hero, Jade will want revenge for her sister. Maybe he could draw her back to his side. If not, well. He'd be okay with that. As long as she's happy.

Besides, he doesn't want Lian getting involved in his shit. Better that Cheshire is a hero than a villain, really.

"Yes. Shall I tell her you want to speak to her?"

"Yeah. And-" Lawrence strangles his emotions back again. Velocity knows how he feels about Cheshire and Lian, considering what Lawrence had done to Poison Ivy before handing her over to Nike to put away in Arkham. He'd only handed Ivy over because he knew Cheshire wouldn't want him to murder the bitch.

But he doesn't need any more ammunition. He and Velocity are not friends.

There is the briefest touch on Lawrence's shoulder before Velocity disappears and Lawrence can only hope that the man doesn't reveal his break in character. He already has Paula to protect. Paula's good really, but she's just not as capable as she was. Lawrence doesn't want to put his granddaughter in the line of fire like his wife is.


	44. May 2016

**May 2016**

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Tye flops back against the couch. They'd just found out that Luthor had been playing them all along and now they have no one to turn to. They're supposed to be heroes and yet, they've been kidnapped, experimented on, run away, refused help from the good guys, and now done the bad guy's work for him.

A knock on the door startles all four of them and Virgil is the one to recover first, heading to the door and peeking out the spyhole.

"Who are you?" He asks through the door and there's a deep chuckle from the other side.

"My name is Arsenal."

"And I'm Red Arrow," Comes a second, identical voice, "We heard that you were dumb kids and needed some help."

Virgil flings the door open and glowers at the twin men standing shoulder to shoulder, "We are not dumb kids-"

"And yet you refused Nightwing, worked for Luthor, almost let one of your dads die... Need I go on?" Red Arrow asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Chill dude," Arsenal shoves his shoulder against his brother's, "Listen, we aren't a part of the Team and we aren't Justice League. We also aren't villains," He says before Eduardo can interrupt. "I lost my arm to Luthor and Red here has his own issues."

"Why you here?" Asami speaks in broken English, looking between the two men. "Why you care?"

"Because we were stupid kids once and we had someone to rely on." Arsenal crosses his arms, his expression showing just how not impressed he is with the four teenagers.

Red Arrow smirks, "I like to think that we turned out pretty damn good, myself."

"And who did you rely on?" Tye asks, curious despite himself. He's heard of Red Arrow and Arsenal, and he knows that though they work with some Justice League affiliated heroes, they don't actually have membership. They used to, but both had turned in their membership over a year ago.

"Velocity," Red Arrow shrugs a shoulder, "Best man in the hero business."

"Never heard of him," Virgil snaps, "Who is he, and why should we care?"

"He's a speedster," Arsenal says before gesturing into the loft apartment, "May we come in? The rest of this conversation isn't something that should be heard by the general public."

"Oh really?" Eduardo sneers, "If it's not information available to the general public, why would we keep it from the news stations after you've told us? Godfrey isn't always wrong."

"Well," Arsenal has a look of vast disappointment on his face as he stares at Eduardo, "If the general public know, then the villains know. And I am not putting Velocity or his _children_ on their radar."

"Let us in, or we come in anyway," Red Arrow rolls his eyes, "It's not like we're gonna hurt you."

Tye starts to glow, bringing his power up, "You're just normal humans, what makes you think you can make us do anything?" With his words, Asami also starts to glow, Eduardo shifts into a defensive stance and the air around Virgil starts to crackle with electricity.

"Please," Arsenal rolls his eyes and he and Red Arrow waltz into the loft before any of the teenagers can retaliate, "We've trained with Nike, Velocity, Captain Marvel, and Batman. Like you guys are gonna be able to stop us from doing anything."

There's a blur and rush of air as papers go flying in the backdraft and a man in a dark red uniform is standing between the teenagers and archers. "Are you trying to rile these kids up, Arsenal?" He asks.

"Well, maybe a little. Guys, this is Velocity. Velocity, the runaways."


	45. June 2016

**June 2016**

"Where is he!" Dick, in his Nightwing outfit, slams through Wallace's front door nearly screaming, "Where were you?!"

Wallace zips down the stairs and grabs Dick up in a tight hug, "Dick, calm down," He whispers into Dick's ear. "Just calm down."

"No! Where is Wally?! Why didn't you save him!" Dick tears himself out of Wallace's hug and stands in front of him, so tense he looks like he's about to break, "You already lost Jason, and now Wally's gone! Why didn't you _do_ anything?!"

"Dick," Wallace turns stern and he takes Dick's shoulders in his hands, "Calm. Down."

"But," Dick trembles under Wallace's hands, "Wally. Wally's gone. He was running and... Flash said that... he disappeared."

Bart takes that moment to slam into Wallace, his arms octopusing around the man's ribs, "Uncle Wally! He's gone! No one told me that he went! If I'd'a known, I'd'a stopped him!"

"No Bart," Wallace takes one hand off of Dick's shoulder and wraps it around Bart's shoulders, "You wouldn't have been able to stop him. You needed his speed to stop the device and without someone slow enough to catch the castoff, you would have been the one to go." Bart has tears in his eyes as he looks up at Wallace, "And you aren't ready to enter the Speed Force."

Barry in the Flash's uniform zips into the entryway, his cowl pulled down, "What are you talking about? What's the Speed Force?"

Wallace notices the Dick hasn't moved since Bart appeared and he consciously slows himself down so that Dick can understand him, "When Wally disappeared, he didn't disintegrate, he was pushed by the energy castoff into what I know as the Speed Force." Dick stares at all three of the speedsters around him.

"What?"

"Come here Dick," Wallace leads the young man into the living room and sits him down. Barry takes the couch and when Wallace settles in the loveseat, Bart curls around him, refusing to let go. "The Speed Force is where speedster's get their speed," He explains, "Wally's not dead, he was pulled completely into it."

"I don't understand," Dick rests his elbows on his knees and tucks his face into his hands, "What are you talking about?"

Wallace strokes Bart's wild hair and tries to explain again, "Have you ever wondered why the particles in the air don't punch through speedsters like bullets when they run? It's because when a speedster starts to use his speed, they access the Speed Force and partially enter it. Like taking one step into an alternative plane of existance and keeping one foot in this one. It makes a speedster immaterial to the world so that they aren't hurt by their speed."

Dick looks up, frowning, "But you guys can carry stuff. How does that work?"

"It's half subconscious desire, half telepathy with the Force. If a speedster wants to take something with them, it enters the Speed Force with them. Anyway, the important thing is that Wally's not dead. He's just fully entered the Force." Wallace leans back, letting Bart crawl up him, hugging him even tighter. "He'll find his way out and come home, I promise."

"And how long will that take?" Barry looks like he has a million and one questions, but he asks the one that concerns Wally.

"Well, probably less time then it took me originally, seeing as I've taught him a few tricks this time. I didn't know anything when I went in, but Wally already understands what's happening. I'd guess less than a year, more than a month. It's different every time." Wallace pauses and then grins, "Well, unless he figures out time travel before I did. Then he'll be home even quicker."

Barry blinks several times and stares at Wallace. Then realization dawns and his jaw drops in amazement, "Wally?" He asks, still staring, cataloguing every inch of the man across from him. "You... you're Wally? From the future? Like Bart?"

"Not quite as far, but yeah, I'm Wally," Wallace smiles at Barry, "It's good to see you again, Uncle Barry."

Barry continues staring and then he drops his head, covering his face with his hands, "Oh my god. You're Velocity too."


	46. Winter 2016

**Winter 2016**

The gravestone seems to mock Wallace. But he doesn't let that deter him. He's waiting. He knows when it happened the first time. It's supposed to be tonight.

_Jason Todd West_

_Beloved Son, Beloved Brother_

_2000-2015_

Jason's been buried for over a year and tonight is supposed to be the night that Wallace gets his son back. Tonight is why Wallace has dug his son's coffin out of the earth and opened the lid. Waiting.

He can only hope that what happened previously will happen again. It might just kill him if he's desecrated Jason's grave for no reason.

"Dad?" Grace is with him. Everyone had wanted to come, but given Wallace's information about how Jason had been in a catatonic stupor when he'd crawled his way out of his grave, Wallace doesn't want the others to see their brother like that. Grace had been his middle ground. His children wouldn't let him do this alone and given the two best choices, the two that knew the most about magic and gods, Grace is far older than Billy.

Wallace is not going to let Billy see this. Having Grace at his side is bad enough, she doesn't need to see this either.

Jason's face is pale and his eyes are closed. The mortician had done a good job covering up the burns.

"Dad," Grace whispers again and Wallace barely turns his head, not letting his eyes leave Jason's bo- Leave Jason. "Please, talk to me."

Wallace doesn't know what to say. What can he possibly say to his daughter while they wait at Jason's desecrated grave for his son to _maybe_ miraculously wake up?

"Mr. West," Dr. Fate's echoing tones seem loud in the quiet graveyard. "No costume tonight?" He asks, looking Wallace up and down.

"Superheroing got Jason killed," Wallace spits out, "Whether he recognizes me or not when he wakes, he'll see his dad, not a superhero." He's not angry or upset that superheroing killed his son, he's angry that his son is _dead_.

Wallace has never liked Fate, and now that Kent is dead, Wallace wants little to do with Nabu or his new Host. The only reason that Fate is here now is because Wallace hopes his magic will be able to heal the brain damage that his son will wake up with. If Fate can't, then Wallace will call Jason Blood. If Blood can't, Billy will try.

And if none of them can help Jason, Wallace can get to any Lazarus Pit on the planet. Without Talia to enhance the insanity the Pit caused Red Hood to stumble down into, Wallace knows that he can handle a temporarily insane son so long as he gets his son back.

Wallace knows that even if the Pit has to be used, and even if it's effects of insanity are not temporary, it doesn't matter. Wallace will still love Jason.

Wrestling control of his emotions, Wallace prepares himself to speak calmly and takes a deep breath.

At the same time, so does Jason.


	47. Spring 2017

TW: Implied/referenced past non-con/rape

* * *

><p><strong>Spring 2017<strong>

"Dad, do you think I'm broken?" Wallace can barely hear the muffled question and cards his hands through his son's dark hair, cuddling the young man closer to him. Wallace is sitting at one end of the couch and Jason is lying stomach down, his arms curled around his dad's waist, his face pressed into Wallace's shirt.

"No Jason, I don't think your broken." Wallace whispers back. They don't need to be quiet, it just feels like a quiet kind of conversation. All of the youngest kids that are still living at home are out and about with their mentors or friends for the day.

"Then why don't I..." Jason's voice drops and he mumbles something.

Wallace pets his shoulders, careful of his scars. Jason's burn scars don't hurt him, but sometimes the material of his shirt will catch on his scars and Wallace knows that while an average person would be irritated when rough skin catches and pulls, Jason is jarred into remembering the explosion. He's good at hiding it now, but it still happens. "Why don't you what, Jason?" He asks gently. Most of his conversations with Jason are gentle.

Sometimes Jason will complain about Wallace treating like glass, but he never leaves or shies away. Wallace is pretty sure that Jason likes the physical confirmation that Wallace loves him. Jason needs to be told and shown that he's loved, he's not able to convince himself otherwise.

"I don't like anyone," Jason finally says loud enough to hear, "Not like Grace and Anissa, or Wally and Dick, or Jade and Thomas."

"Oh Jason, you're not broken," Wallace sighs and continues stroking Jason's hair. Wallace hadn't even given a thought to Jason's sexuality, assuming that he'd find someone to bring home like the others had. But when he thinks about it, Red Hood had never engaged in any sexual relationship of his own free will that he knows of. Red Hood had spoken once about Talia who had urged him to hurt Bruce by sleeping with her, but the way that the story had been told made Wallace doubt that his brother-in-law had had the ability to say no. Pit madness and Stockholm Syndrome are Wallace's guess.

But now Jason is sane and dealing healthily with his trauma, he's never had a sexual relationship of any kind.

Jason isn't broken. "Jason, where you ever sexually interested in a girl or boy before you died?" Wallace needs Jason to know that he isn't broken, that he isn't wrong in some way.

There is a long pause as Jason thinks about the question and he drums his fingers against Wallace's thigh. "I... don't think so?"

"Well, fifteen is definitely past the minimum age of learning sexual attraction. If you weren't attracted before you died, why would you be broken if you aren't attracted to anyone now that you're back?" Jason's fingers grab hold of Wallace's pants and squeeze tight, "You might be asexual, or grey sexual, or demi sexual."

Jason hums and shakes a little in Wallace's arms, "I don't think I'm demi," He mutters, "I'm close to Kyle and Donna but I don't feel anything for either of them other than friendship."

"So you've thought about this?" Wallace sooths his hand over Jason's back. Jason nods against his stomach.

"I wanted to know what was wrong with me."

"Again, Jason, nothing is wrong, you are not broken. Grace is bisexual, Wally is homosexual, and Jade is heterosexual. If you are asexual, then I've got a far wider spectrum of sexual identities presenting in my kids then I realized." He smiles even though Jason doesn't look up to see it, "That actually makes me laugh a little. Not an intended goal when I got you all, but believe me. I will never and have never judged my children by who are, or aren't, attracted to." Jason doesn't move and Wallace leans over to kiss the top of Jason's head, "Remember Jason; you are not broken and I love you."


	48. Spring 2018

**Spring 2018**

"So, family meeting. Everyone here?" Wallace looks around the living room trying to spot everyone. Jade and Jim are sitting on the love seat, being the eldest of the kids. Roy and Roy are bracketing Grace on the couch. Wally, Artemis, Billy, and Mary are sitting on the floor, leaning against Roy and Roy and Grace's legs. Jason and Bart are on footstools nearest to Wallace and Damian is sitting in the middle of the room with Lian on his lap.

"Yep. What's up dad?" Artemis twirls her hair around her fingers, idly inspecting the ends for damage.

"Big news, do you remember when Conner told us about the New Gods of New Genesis?" Wallace waits for everyone over the age of six, which means everyone but Lian, to nod then continues, "Their planet was split into two. The New Gods went to New Genesis and the others went to Apokolips, ruled by Darkseid."

"Wait," Billy frowns, "Darkseid, as in the guy who can kill Clark?"

"That's the one," Wallace confirms, "Normally this conversation would be a lot quicker, but considering that we won't be moving to a new city to pick this kid up, I wanted to know if any of you had a problem with me adopting an Apokolipsean."

"Uh," Wally raises his hand, "Aren't they the bad guys?"

"They are," Wallace agrees, "However, you can't label a whole, or half of a race of people as 'bad guys' because there are always outliers. This boy is one of them."

"How old is he," Damian demands, letting Lian count his fingers.

Wallace thinks about that for a moment, "Well, he should be about twelve or thirteen now. If you guys agree I'm gonna go steal Luthor's FatherBox and pick him up in the next week or so."

Damian huffs, "I'll still be the youngest then. I am disappointed Dad. I would like a younger sibling." Wallace pointedly looks at the little girl in his lap and Damian snorts, "Lian is my niece, not my sister. I want a little sibling."

Bart laughs, "Hey, dude, I'm totally younger than you! I'm not even born yet!"

"That does not count, Bartholomew. You are seventeen years old and I am eleven." Damian is just so formal all the time. Wallace thinks that he's just that kind of person because he's grown up in the West family this time and he's still as formal as he'd been the first time around. Wallace likes it though. It proves that Damian has always been a good kid.

"Anyway!" Wallace interrupts his children, "One, you won't be the youngest Damian, two, that's not what we're talking about right now, and three, who is against my trip to Apokolips for Power Boy? Hands up."

"Power Boy? Seriously?" Roy whispers to his brother with a roll of his eyes. Wallace is about to point out his own original name of 'Red Arrow' when Grace speaks up.

"What I'm against Dad, is that you haven't already gone to get him. If he's growing up on Apokolips, his life if probably worse than any of ours. What are you still doing here?" Grace has had a very good life. This time around. And she knows that without Wallace, it would have been so much worse.

"Well, if no one dissents, then I guess all that you have left to do is think up a short list of first names for him while I'm gone."

"Go bring us back another brother," Jason shoo's Wallace out of the living room and to the door, "We'll deal with everything else. Oh, what did his costume look like?"

Wallace throws his head back and laughs, "Think male Power Girl, in black with pants. Including the boob window."


	49. November 10, 2034

**November 10, 2034**

Wallace, still thirty nine, lounges on the couch watching the nine year old twins Irey and Jai argue tiredly about Flash Facts while three year old Thomas and two year old Mari snooze on his lap. Seven year old Jonathan and five year old Alfred are having a sleepover with their cousins Paula and Tom. Artemis had decided that at sixteen, Paula was old enough to babysit her six year old little brother and cousins for a night while she and her husband had a night out.

"Dad," Dick leans against the doorway, watching his father-in-law and four children. He looks as distinguished as Wallace's husband had with the silver hair at his temples, "Do you know what's going to happen tomorrow?" Dick smiles ruefully, "Because I don't think that I'll be comfortable waking up next to an amalgamation of my husband and father-in-law."

"And I have to tell you Dick, I wouldn't be comfortable waking up next to my husband and son-in-law. That's creepy." But the question makes Wallace serious think about it again. He's been thinking about tomorrow for the last few years and what could possibly happen. He doesn't like any of the likely scenarios.

"Way creepy," Wally snorts as he swoops in to gather up the two youngest, "Should I plan to sleep on the couch then?"

"I don't think that we'll merge, Wally," Wallace says, kissing Thomas and Mari's foreheads when Wally leans down to present the babies for their bedtime kisses. "It's more likely that I'll just vanish all together."

There's a silence and then Jai and Irey zip across the room, clamping onto their grandfather, "No!" Both of them yell at the same time, "Don't die Grampa!"

Dick looks just as upset as his twins; though he can hide it better, Wallace has known Dick for too long and can see it clear as day though, "Don't talk like that Dad. Please. It would kill us if you died."

It probably won't kill any of his kids, they've grown up to be amazing adults. But it will hurt them. Probably Jason the most. As well as he's doing, he's still so much more fragile than his brothers and sisters in the emotions department.

"I will never leave you if I can help it, guys," Wallace lets the twins cuddle up with him, "You know I love you far too much for that."

"Yeah, I know," Wallace comes back to the living room and takes up his spot beside Dick, folding their fingers together, "But sometimes life doesn't give you a choice, Dad."

"You're right, Wally." Wallace hugs his grandkids to him like teddy bears. He can think of other probable scenarios and he doesn't like them much either. It's possible that everyone's memories will get merged. Wallace _does not want that_. Jason. Lian. Grace. Roy. Jade. Shit, all his kids. He doesn't want them to know what they escaped.

But there really isn't anything that he can do about it. His time travelling still isn't working and maybe nothing at all will happen.

He misses Dick. It'll hurt if he has to keep waiting to meet him, but he's been trying to resign himself to that for the last five years as this date came closer and closer.

"Alright kids," Dick speaks up, "Time for bed for you as well."

"We aren't going out tonight?" Jai asks, looking up from Wallace's chest. Nine he may be, and a speedster to boot, but he's also the eldest son of Nightwing and when Irey had snuck out in a cobbled together Impulse outfit six months ago, Jai had gone with her as Cardinal. Dick and Wally hadn't been able to stop them, so they'd done their best to protect them.

"No," Dick picks up Irey and Wally gets Jai, "Tonight we'll sleep. Red Robin, Red Hood, Little Hood, Batman, and Nike all agreed to split up Flash and Nightwing's territory tonight so we could spend time with Grampa before he goes home tonight."

"Come on kiddos," Wally murmurs, "It's already quarter to midnight and we're gonna get up in the morning, let's go."

"Okay, Daddy," Irey yawns even as she speaks, "Good night Grampa. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night Irey, Jai," Wallace kisses each of them and then settles back on the couch. Dick and Wally leave to put them to bed and all Wallace can do is hope that he will see his grandkids tomorrow.


	50. November 11, 2034 - After

**November 11, 2034 - After**

Wallace wakes up forty. Technically he's actually eighty, give or take a year, but today, he wakes up and he can tell through the Speed Force that he's aged a day for the first time in forty-one years.

And he's not _WallyandWallace_, so that's good too. He's still here, so that means that his children and grandchildren won't have to bury an empty coffin and that's even better.

His house feels kind of empty. He'd had all of yesterday at Wally and Dick's house and he didn't have any children living in the house anymore and it's so quiet.

He misses everyone. His old family and his new.

Wallace meanders around the house, puttering. Breakfast, laundry, clean up the living room. He's here and he just knows that someone, likely Jason first, will get up the nerve to come over and see if he's still around.

It's nine o'clock on the dot when he hears someone knock on his door.

His children don't knock, so Wallace doesn't know who's here. He checks the mirror in the hallway to make sure he's not unpresentable before going to the entry and opening the door.

"Hello-" The rest of his words stick in his throat.

Dick is standing on his doorstep.

But it's not his son's husband. He knows the difference. His Dick had more stress lines around his mouth instead of laugh lines around his eyes, and more grey in his hair.

"Wally," Dick doesn't move. He doesn't say anything else.

Wallace feels tears well up and start to fall down his cheeks. "D-Dick? But, _how_?"

"I don't know," Dick smiles, "All I know is that I appeared down the block with a strange set of memories, like... watching a movie." Dick finally steps forward, pulling Wallace into a tight hug, "Oh Wally. You helped them all."

"I-" Wallace is too overwhelmed to deal with this. But he hugs back. Because it's been forty years since he's held Dick in his arms. He buries his face in Dick's neck and Dick squeezes him tighter, hugging him with all that he has.

Suddenly Wallace rears back, "Irey? Jai? What about the kids?" The twins had been nine, his first children. Were they alone now that his Dick was here? What happened to his kids?

"Grampa!" Irey's voice calls out from the sidewalk and two speedster children barrel into Wallace and Dick, "Dad!"

Jai grabs hold of both of them and is crying into Wallace's shirt, "We 'member, Dad," He reaches out and pulls Dick closer.

Wallace glances back to the sidewalk and sees Wally and Dick standing there with Thomas and Mari in their arms, smiling. Wally lets Dick reach them first and then all eight of them are hugging everyone.

It takes what feels like hours to Wallace to get everyone inside the house, but is probably less than five minutes. Wallace and Dick are curled up around each other on the couch with the four children in their arms as Wally and Dick watch them.

"What happened?" Wallace finally manages to ask his sons.

"Well," Dick grins, folding his fingers in Wally's, "Irey and Jai woke up with a second set of memories and insisted that we had to come and see their other Dads, who are also their grandpas."

Wally leans into his husband and looks at the Dick on the couch, "I don't suppose that you'd mind going by Richard, hey Dad?"

Dick- no, _Richard_ looks only too happy, "If I get a bunch more kids out of it, I suppose I wouldn't mind at all, Son."

_-Finis-_


End file.
